The Returning
by Pooky1234
Summary: Set after The Gift - Ianto Jones wants to return to Earth but someone or something gets there before him.
1. Chapter 1

This is the beginning of a new story – The Returning. It is set after my story the Gift using my same characters plus some new ideas. It is set some time after CoE.

Prologue

The creature had sat and listened to their conversation. It thought the people sounded interesting. The two young men were definitely handsome and obviously intent on having a good time judging by the amount of Asturian mead they'd downed. This had loosened their tongues as they talked about Planet Earth and a place called Cardiff and a man called Jack. They'd been arguing because the one called Ianto was feeling guilty about what he'd done to this Jack. The blonde one said it was only the mead talking and kissed Ianto fiercely on the mouth. The creature was curious and went on listening until it thought it had found out enough. Through the handy terminal in the meeting place it had accessed data on planet Earth. It looked nice with lots of water and different climates. It then keyed in Cardiff and Cardiff Bay and finally Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood. Interesting it thought, might be worth a visit. It had been a bit bored recently and wanted some fun. This Captain Jack looked as if he might do fun. So having fixed his co-ordinates, Cardiff Bay, Wales, Earth, December 2011, it pressed a button.

The next time the creature could be seen was sitting on a bench looking out over Cardiff Bay. It was midday on 24th December and he, for now he looked like a he, was watching Captain Jack walk across the Plass to the Hub burdened down with bags and bags. When he saw the creature sitting on the bench Jack dropped everything and ran towards him. The creature found himself being hugged and kissed.

'Ianto you're back for Christmas. This may be the best present I've ever had'

'Yes Jack,' replied the creature who was now Ianto, 'I'm back.'


	2. Chapter 1 Returning

Chapter 1 - Returning

'What do you mean you want to go back?' Iestyn asked slurring his words. 'I've done all that I've promised but it only been a short time. It's the mead talking again. You're just feeling guilty again. Come back to our room. I'll make you forget.'

Iestyn kissed Ianto with real passion and Ianto returned the feeling.

'Alright, alright' he said, 'you win but one day you'll tell me who paid you.'

'I don't know why you're so interested. Would it make a difference if you knew?'

'I don't know. You know it's been fun Iestyn but I miss him and I love him and there are nights when I ache for him. Please don't look like that. Do you really love me or am I just a good shag? I need to know.'

Iestyn took Ianto's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. 'You really are a stupid Welsh bastard. Do you think I'd put up with you if I didn't love you. Are you still worrying about my motives after all this time? How many worlds do we have to visit?'

'Sorry, I'm sorry, but something just doesn't feel right. I feel like I need to go back, like there's something wrong and I can't get the feeling out of my head.'

Ianto swallowed another mouthful of mead.

'Tell me who it was or at least why he did it.'

'Promise you won't leave me if I tell you something. Promise me Ianto.'

'I want to promise. OK I promise I won't leave you ………. yet.'

'It was another time agent and I had to agree not to take you back within two years of you leaving to stop you just going back to the moment you left. He wanted time with Jack.'

Ianto knew that this meant it could only be one person.

'It was him, bloody John Hart wasn't it – bastard! He wanted Jack for himself didn't he and sent you to tempt me and it worked.'

'You promised not to leave Ianto otherwise I wouldn't have told you.'

Iestyn looked really worried and wished he hadn't said anything. He'd resisted Ianto's questions for some time so why did he tell him now? '

'You were a job, just a job to begin with and then I met you and fell for you. Ianto I love you.'

Ianto got up.

'I need to think. I need some time. I'm just going outside I need some air.' He walked through the door to the view outside. He walked up the hill and sat and looked at the view. The twin suns were setting over the red sea. Hundreds of blue and yellow birds were swirling in the air before they came down to roost for the night. It was truly beautiful here.

'What do I do? How can I love two men at the same time? Does it make any difference that John is there? Truthfully, of course, it bloody does. He's not good for Jack but Jack is old enough to look after himself. Perhaps I should just go somewhere and start again away from them both.'

Ianto lay there and looked at the thousands of stars and planets. One of them was Earth and he missed it.

Iestyn downed the last of his drink and stared at the empty glass. He was losing him and he knew it. He knew he had to do something to keep him and he hoped the action he'd already taken would bring them closer together. Could he share Ianto? It would be possible, if Ianto was willing, because he could always return Ianto after spending time together back to the day he had left. But he didn't know how continually travelling through time would affect someone from the twenty first century. He got up and went outside. He could see Ianto lying on the hill and he was so pleased to see that he hadn't gone far. He walked up the hill brushing his long coat behind him. Without saying a word he lay down next to Ianto. They both looked at the stars. Iestyn took hold of Ianto's hand.

'What ever you want Ianto I'll accept. I love you and I will always love you. We could be together because remember I can return you to Jack at any time. An hour away from there could be any amount of time with me. I don't know how it would affect you but perhaps the nanogenes will help. I know you want to go back. Don't you?'

Ianto turned to look at him and kissed him tenderly. 'I thought one of the hardest things I'd ever done was leave Jack but this equals it. I need to return Iestyn. I need to see him again and more. I'm sorry. I don't know if I can live as you suggest. Jack isn't stupid but I don't know what he's willing to accept. Can you return me home please? I know it must be two years later so I'm back in 2012. I wonder what I've missed. Gareth will be two now. I wonder if John is still there.'

'I know the answer to that one,' Iestyn replied quietly. 'I didn't want to tell you because you might have gone. John left after eight months. He couldn't behave himself and Jack got fed up. All that pain and John fucked up again.'

'So Jack's on his own again?' Ianto wondered whether Jack could ever really survive for long on his own.

'I'll go back tomorrow. Can we have one more night Iestyn? Am I asking too much of you?'

'You probably are but I'm not stupid enough to turn down one more night with you Ianto Jones. Let's go back to the room before I just do it here.'

The next day Ianto stood with Iestyn in the same place. I'll need to take you but I will leave straight away. This will contact me.'

Iestyn handed over a bracelet to Ianto.

'Just press there and I'll get a signal where you are and come running.'

Iestyn pulled Ianto into his arms and as they were kissing they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes – from now on the creature will be called by the name it is assuming and the gender. I hope this won't be so too confusing. We will find out its real name soon. This is a bit of a filler chapter.

**Chapter 2 – Preparations**

Jack handed over the keys to Ianto's flat.

'Do you mind if I have tonight to get used to things Jack and I'll see you tomorrow. Ring me in the morning when you're ready. I assume all my clothes and things are still there.'

'Whatever you want Ianto I'm just so glad to have you here.'

Jack was holding on tightly to Ianto's hand as if he never wanted to let it go ever again. Ianto tried to withdraw his hand.

'I'll get off now Jack.' Ianto got up and walked away. Jack watched him go. He thought Ianto was a bit distant but perhaps that was to be expected considering what had happened. He noticed that Ianto didn't turn towards his flat complex in the Bay but turned down the other way which was strange.

Ianto needed to get to an internet café quickly. He needed to research this Ianto Jones some more, firstly to find out where he lived and download as much information as he could into his data disc, and secondly so it could also then programme it to work with whatever tech was available on this planet. He found what he needed and accessed local voting lists. He found Ianto's address and went directly there. He was hoping that there would be enough personal items there to get a complete picture of the man whose identity he had assumed.

As he opened the flat door he could not help but admire the taste of Ianto Jones. The view was beautiful across the Bay. He went into the bedroom and began opening drawers and doors. In the bottom of the wardrobe he hit the jackpot. There in a very large box were Ianto's diaries. This would take some time but he sat down and began to read. Luckily he could speed read and it only took him three hours to read everything and put the information into his data disc. He was amused and intrigued by this man and especially with the things that he had done with Torchwood not to mention what he had done with Lisa and this Captain Jack. The creature hoped to find out if the activities Ianto described were as pleasurable as he obviously thought they were. The alien race this creature belonged to did not mate in the way described in the diaries but it had no problems with what had been described as this body was an exact match for Ianto's. He hoped, armed with all this information, that he would be able to convince those closest to him that Ianto had returned.

The next thing he needed to do was work out what to eat. On a door it found a list of food suppliers. The diaries had mentioned pizza so it thought he would try and rang the number giving the address. He found a bottle of liquid in the white box which seemed to keep things cold. It was labelled champagne so he thought that might go with pizza. Later having received the pizza he settled down on the sofa for the night and looked at the discs in the cases. He had worked out how to use the TV and DVD player quite easily. He watched and absorbed as many of the channels as he could as having a knowledge of popular culture was important. By midnight he felt secure in the knowledge he had acquired and decided to get some sleep. He could stay in any form indefinitely but sometimes it was nice to just go into liquid form. He decided to try to sleep on the bed and had found references in Ianto's diary to sleeping in the bed with Jack. He took off the clothes and laid them out carefully. He had discovered that Ianto was a methodical, careful man. The next day was an important day in Earth's calendar – a day of celebration and he was going with Jack to Christmas dinner with Gwen, Rhys and baby Gareth.

Having read Ianto's diaries he felt prepared. This was going to be an interesting piece of research he thought and finally logged on remaining ideas into his data disc before slipping naked into the bed. It felt good and so he fell into a deep sleep which was strangely penetrated by thoughts of Captain Jack and his swishing great coat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Fooling everyone?

Ianto heard a knock at the door. He had dressed carefully in a dark grey suit with white shirt and grey stripped tie. He checked his hair against the photographs of Ianto he had found and he was wearing the aftershave as it was called.

Ianto opened the door to find Jack stood there in a similar suit and tie. He looked smart. Ianto wasn't sure if he should kiss Jack. He understood some of the relationship that Ianto had with Jack but he wasn't sure whether he should make the first move as he understood that Ianto had left this man. As it happened Jack made the first move and pulled Ianto towards him and kissed him tenderly.

'It's so good to have you back Ianto. Did you sleep OK?' Jack stood back and looked at Ianto.

'Yes thanks Jack. It's good to be home. I'm ready to go if you are. Are you driving?'

'Yes I've got a new BMW after driving the other one I've got used to it so bought another.'

Ianto followed him out of the door.

'I haven't got anything in the way of presents,' he said

'No matter you just being back is present enough.' He took Ianto's hand almost shyly as they stood in the lift and Ianto, not sure what to do, left it there. He needed to say something but what?

'We need to talk sometime Jack but not yet and I'll need to see Rhi, Johnny and the kids tomorrow and explain where I've been.'

Ianto knew he had a sister and understood what that meant.

They arrived at Gwen's. Jack had let Gwen and Rhys know that Ianto was back and to back off from asking any awkward questions. Gwen simply hugged Ianto to welcome him back. Rhys passed them both a beer and they sat down as Gwen organised the dinner. Jack gave his present to Gareth who was now toddling around. Gareth tore off the paper to reveal a toy SUV.

'I though he might like one of his own,' Jack explained. Rhys pointed to the corner where there was a large lorry.

'He can sit on that one,' explained Rhys.

'Dinner's ready come and help me Rhys,' Gwen cried from the kitchen.

The table was all set out with place settings and crackers. Ianto watched carefully to see what everyone did. Gareth was place in his chair next to Gwen. They all began to eat. Ianto again carefully watched but didn't say much. Gwen assumed he didn't want to talk much because of what had happened so no-one pressed him. He began to join in slowly with the conversation when Rhys had talked about rugby. He had seen the game played on Ianto's videos. He also knew what had happened at the various Williams' events in the past and joined in the general joking about whether an alien would pop out of a cracker. The afternoon went by quickly and Ianto thought he had done well. No one seemed concerned about him and he gradually grew in confidence able to laugh at jokes and even pick up and cuddle Gareth.

Jack suggested that it was time to go and that they had a lot to talk about and Ianto had to agree.

'We'll see you in a few days unless something comes up' Jack said. 'The rift is supposed to be quiet for a while and Aidan said he'd go in tomorrow anyway, just to check everything.'

Ianto knew when they got home that the final test would come and he hoped he would pass. He found himself drawn to Jack. Ianto's diaries suggested that Jack brought him pleasure but also hurt. He lived for this to get to understand people's emotions and how they felt. He had enjoyed being kissed by Jack and how it made him feel but he knew that Jack had been hurt and he would have to tell him about what had happened with Iestyn and why he had returned. Ianto had his story ready. He had done this sort of thing many times before. It was what he lived for to be someone different. His planet was so civilised and boring and feelings were almost outlawed. By doing this he could feed his craving to feel emotion and touch and all those things his people had abandoned. Ianto smiled at though of what they might do that evening.

Opening the door to Ianto's flat and turning on the lights he asked

'Do you want some coffee Jack?' He knew that Ianto was famous for his coffee. He turned to get an answer from Jack to find that Jack was pointing something at him. His knowledge gained told him that this was a weapon.

'So are you going to tell me who you really are? Jack asked 'because you're certainly not Ianto Jones.'


	5. Chapter 5

**In this we find out about how Jack knows and what he'll do for fun. Ianto became invisible in one of the books but I can't remember which one!  
**

Chapter 4 – do I stay or do I go now?

'Well, who or what are you?' Jack asked again, pointing his Webley at Ianto.

'I suppose I could lie at this point Jack and tell you that you're making a big mistake and that I am Ianto, but I was wondering how you knew. Very few people work it out so quickly.'

'Simple,' replied Jack, 'I once had to kiss an invisible Ianto and I knew it was him. I always know when I'm kissing him and when I kissed you I knew right away. I just wanted to see what you would do and how long you would keep this pretence up. So who are you?'

'My name is Squee. I am from a small planet you won't even have heard of. We are what you call shape shifters but I'm an outlaw because we have now grown so civilised that changing shape is considered to be wrong. For me taking on the guise of someone else is like a drug. I have to do it to experience someone else's life. I overheard Ianto Jones talking to someone called Iestyn in a bar on Asturia. They were talking about you Jack and Ianto was missing you and being here. It sounded so interesting and I did some research and decided to find you. And Jack, you are fascinating. I wanted to experience all that Ianto had described in his diaries.'

'You've seen him and read his diaries! Was he OK? Did he look well, unhappy? What?'

'He looked a bit distressed at first. They were having a difficult conversation but then they sorted it and both went out.'

There was no way that Squee was going to tell Jack the whole story. He wanted to persuade Jack to let him stay – if not as Ianto – as someone else.

'So what happens now Jack? Do I get sent back or do you shag me senseless and imagine I'm Ianto? If I have a choice I think I'd rather find out how the latter feels, as according to Ianto it's something to experience. He says you're very innovative!'

Jack raised an eyebrow at this description and had to admit that for a few moments he was tempted. Here, in front of him, was something that looked like Ianto, and smelt like Ianto, even talked like Ianto and it would be so nice to bury himself again in that body. But it wasn't Ianto and he found he couldn't go there. He needed the real thing and now there was a little glimmer of hope that he might get it.

'Sorry Squee that's not going to happen. It's the real Ianto or nothing for me.' And amazingly it had been. Jack had tried other relationships and the occasional one night stand with both men and women but nothing compared and nothing satisfied.

'So I repeat what are you going to do with me? I want to stay. I could be someone else.'

Jack was astonished as Squee became Gwen and then Rhys.

'And this one is just some woman I saw on the street. Is there much difference in men and women Jack?'

'Oh yes there certainly is,' Jack replied

'Well I can see that the bodies are different. More holes in this one! I did find out a lot from the computer about how bodies work, and sex. Those from my planet can become any sex and any species.'

'How do you reproduce?' Jack asked, curious as a bit of a plan was flitting through his mind.

'However we want, to be honest. We can assume any form so have babies in any way. It makes life interesting and I love being interested and not bored to death by doing the right thing. It's so much more fun doing the wrong thing, don't you find Jack?'

Jack smiled to himself thinking of all the times he'd done the wrong thing and he was about to do it again for his own amusement.

'How do you fancy staying around Squee? You can stay as Ianto and come back to Torchwood. It'll be interesting to see what the others make of you and it'll amuse me no end. My instincts tell me that you're not dangerous and I think you could be useful. What do you think?'

'Really, you're going to let me in.' Squee couldn't help himself as he threw himself at Jack and hugged him then pulled away.

'Sorry, he said, 'was that appropriate? I'm just so excited.'

'I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7a.m. and I hope you've learnt Ianto's secret coffee recipe because if you haven't they'll suspect you immediately. I also think I may have a candidate for you to try out your female form on, after I've done a little digging. My………this is going to be such fun.'

Squee hugged himself and smiled. He'd been right to come here and Jack would make a good friend. If he didn't get to feel the pleasure with Jack maybe there was someone else he could be. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. He went back to the computer to continue his research on human behaviour patterns.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – Back in the Hub

The next day was Boxing Day and not a day on which most people worked. However, this was Torchwood so the whole team were in at least for the morning shift to check on what was going on in the rift. Squee was worried about whether he would be spotted but Jack had come round to the flat early that morning to fill him in on as much as he could in an hour. He was with Jack now as they got in the carriage that took them to the Hub. Squee knew that they would be there first, as was expected of Ianto, but at the moment only Gwen knew he was back.

There were three others he was going to meet today and Jack had told him that Ianto and Aidan had been close before he left, so this might be tricky to deal with.

'Wow,' was all Squee could manage when he stood at the top of the steps leading down to the Hub.

'Impressive isn't it but I need to give you the guided tour of Ianto's areas, especially the coffee machine and archives.' They had forty five minutes to get around the Hub before Ellie arrived. Jack knew Ellie's secret but nobody else did and there was no need for Squee to know.

'Hi Jack,' she called out and then she saw Ianto. Her mouth fell open in shock.

'Ianto you're back since when?'

'Two days ago,' Squee replied. 'I really don't want to go over things now let's just say that I'm glad to be back.'

'OK that's fine. Good lunch yesterday Jack?'

'Yes Gwen and Rhys were good and it was fun to have a child to watch at Christmas and later today I get to visit another. Ianto came with me yesterday so Gwen knows he's back but not Aidan or Johnson.'

At that moment the Hub lower entrance opened and Aidan came in. At the upper level Johnson appeared. They both saw Ianto at the same time. Aidan ran towards him and hugged him and Johnson just stood quietly. Squee was aware that Johnson lived with Jack's daughter Alice and he knew that Ianto was still wary of her after what had happened with the 456. Aidan let him go.

'It's good to see you too Aidan.'

'When, where, why are just a few of the questions I have for you Ianto Jones? We need to have a beer soon as.' Then looking at Jack he didn't ask his next question.

'We can talk later yeah?'

'Yes we can,' replied Squee. He liked the look of this one and the hug had been nice. He noticed that Jack nodded and smiled. So this was the one Jack meant. He would have to find out what his perfect woman looked like if he intended to be that woman.

Johnson hadn't said anything yet but she spoke now.

'We're expecting you about four Jack for tea. It'll be Christmas left overs as usual.'

'How's Marie doing?'

'She's wonderful and motherhood really suits Alice but she's beginning to get teeth so she's a bit grizzly. No doubt she'll just be putty in your arms as she usually is.'

Jack smiled, 'what can I say it works. If I could bottle and sell it I would.'

Gwen arrived. 'So everyone is up to speed then. Has anyone bothered to check the rift records?' Gwen was still in charge and began to organise them.

'Ianto coffee all round I think. We've really missed your magic.'

Squee knew that this was his first and probably greatest test. He had read Ianto's diary and knew how everyone liked their coffee and knew the mix that Ianto used. He stood at the machine and made the coffee, grabbing as well the biscuit supply. Putting each mug carefully on the tray he brought the coffee to the table and put each mug carefully down in front of the right person. After a few minutes Jack lifted his mug to his lips and took a sip. He smiled and Squee breathed out. Aidan drank as well.

'God Ianto it's so good to have you back. No offence Gwen but this is bloody brilliant.'

Squee smiled 'I do my best and no doubt you'd like to know why I'm back. Well the answer is simple. I missed him.'

He looked at Jack and grabbed his hand. 'And even better Jack's forgiven me and we are going to try again.'

'We certainly are.' Jack leant over and kissed him gently all the while holding his hand.

'I'd say get a room but we've got things to discuss. We're not due any activity until next week but we are behind with the paperwork and we've got a couple of weevils to feed. Just as well Ianto's back then. I'm sure he can sort out the paperwork for us.'

'Yes whatever you want. I just want to go back to as normal as possible. Do you want me to feed the weevils now?'

'I'll come with you Ianto,' Jack added.

'Yes just in case you've moved things from their normal places. I had a system and no doubt someone has changed things.'

They got up and Jack put his arm around Squee's waist.

'You're doing really well,' he whispered into Squee's ear. He said it loud enough for the others to hear.

As soon as they were out of site the questions began.

'Where's he been and what happened and when did he return and where's Iestyn,' were the questions Aidan started with.

'I can't tell you much. Jack found him in the Plass on Christmas Eve and took him home to his flat. He brought him round yesterday to lunch. He hasn't said much and I get the feeling that he has told Jack but that he doesn't want to say much else. Seems like the same old Ianto. Jack hasn't stopped smiling but I don't know if things are completely back to normal if you know what I mean; after all its early days for both of them. But we all know that Jack has missed him so much. I hope that it's all over with Iestyn and that he's back permanently. He might talk more to you later Aidan so we're depending on you but be careful.'

'I'll see what I can do but looking at the weevil monitor they're working things out.' Aidan nodded towards the screen.

At that moment Jack had grabbed Squee, knowing that someone would be watching, and was kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for those reading this and the reviews from Ravenja and Orion Lyonesse. I think Jack would let Squee stay for the fun of it and for my fun writing it. Perhaps this is his way of doing it at the expense of Aidan, who if you read the Gift, you know introduced the real Ianto to Iestyn.**

Chapter 6 – Aidan meets Bronwyn (Squee mark 2)

The weeks began to pass and turn into months and Squee found himself accepted in the role of Ianto, which he could now play really well. He had read everything that Ianto had written about himself and the others. He had become firm friends with Aidan, even playing some rugby games as substitute. He had to be careful with the beer but it was fascinating how these humans worked and played. He'd even been allowed out on missions.

Jack had taken him to a corner shop in Cadoxton where a Hoix had been found eating its way through the contents of the sweet counter. The Hoix just lived to eat he was told. They'd met a few of these before including one previously in Barry, who'd been found in a kebab shop.

Jack carefully explained how they went about catching the Hoix. It was just a matter of distraction and then plunging the syringe with the sedative into it quickly. Jack always did the distracting just in case, as the Hoix had a sharp set of teeth that could kill. Squee moved behind the Hoix and plunged in the needle. The Hoix fell immediately and between them they carried it to the SUV. It would be kept until rift activity allowed them to send it back through. Squee felt the human blood his body now contained flowing quickly and his heart beating. It was wonderful and so exciting.

'And you get to do this all the time Jack? I can't believe that this is happening to me. At least I didn't have to use my gun as I don't appear to be very good at shooting. Perhaps I need more training.'

Squee looked at Jack with Ianto's eyes and Jack felt his stomach contract and the tears begin to form. He missed his lover so much but there was no way that Squee was ever going to take his place; besides his other little plan to amuse himself was beginning to take shape.

'I think I'll get Aidan to give you so more training but I don't think he'll use quite the same methods as I do.'

'Pity,' Squee replied, 'I found some footage among Ianto's things of the training you gave him!'

'Really,' Jack said, 'you must let me look at that. I had no idea that he'd filmed it.' Sometimes Ianto surprised him still.

'Anyway what happened when you met Aidan for the first time yesterday in your new guise? You haven't told me about it yet.'

Jack had sent Aidan and Johnson to an incident at the local library in the centre of Barry. A ghostly apparition had been reported floating in the reference section upstairs. It was seen to be reading an old copy of the Barry and District News. He'd also sent Squee to the library to be a customer and accidentally meet Aidan in the process. Aidan had talked a lot about his perfect woman and Squee had modelled his new appearance to Jack on several occasions just to make sure that he had it right. He was really looking forward to this new experience.

Squee had positioned herself in the corner of the reference section pretending to be scared, but not that scared and curious enough to have hidden not run away. She was about five foot six and a size 14 with curves – Aidan liked curves apparently. She had long dark hair and was pretty but not too pretty.

She watched as Aidan and Johnson moved into the library. There was a ghost sitting calmly reading the paper in a side room. Squee had looked around the edge of a shelving unit as they approached the ghost. Aidan had seen her and told her to stay back.

'Don't worry I'm fine back here,' Squee had whispered.

'What do you think it's doing here?' Aidan asked.

'Catching up on old news by the look of it,' replied Johnson. 'We could just ask or maybe this'll turn into Ghostbusters, it'll become a green blob and we'll get covered with ectoplasm.'

'Try asking,' Aidan replied.

'OK I'll introduce us.'

Johnson strode up to the apparition.

'We're Torchwood we need to know why you are here.'

The ghost turned to face them. It was a woman aged about fifty.

'I died here,' she replied, 'I just wanted to find out what had happened and I'm not really a ghost just someone from another place wanting to find out what happened to herself in as many places as possible. It's like collecting stamps – collecting deaths in as many universes as you can. It's a game we play in ours to see how many you can collect before you die. In this one I had a very tragic death. I killed myself so I was just reading what had happened in the inquest report. I'll get off now I've made my notes. It was nice to meet you.'

And she was gone. Aidan and Johnson looked at each other.

'I've never seen anything like that before. I know there are AUs as Jack has talked about what happened with the team once, but to see someone from one – amazing.' Johnson holstered her gun.

'You can come out now,' Aidan said to the woman who had watched it all. Aidan realised that they didn't bring any retcon with them so he thought he'd try something different as this woman was kind of beautiful.

'I'll deal with this Johnson, you get off.' Johnson smiled.

'Fine,' she said. 'I'll let Jack know where you are.' Johnson moved off down the stairs to tell the library staff that the coast was clear now.

'Hi I'm Aidan Evans and you are?'

'Bronwyn, Bronwyn Harper, I'm just here researching for a piece I'm doing about the history of docks in Wales. I know it sounds a bit boring but I'm a new lecturer at Cardiff University and it's a new study project. Do you have to deal with that sort of thing often?'

Aidan tried to change the subject.

'You're not from round here with that accent are you?'

'No I'm from London originally but the first name is Welsh. I had a much older brother who used to work around here at the hospital. He was a doctor. I didn't know him very well as he left home early. My Dad married again and so I'm his half sister really. He died some time ago and I also wanted to find out a bit about what happened to him as his death was a bit mysterious.

Aidan realised that he might know exactly what had happened to her brother, as he could have been Dr Owen Harper, who had died working for Torchwood. He needed to find out more about this woman and let the others know. He also wanted to see her again so he asked.

'Do you fancy going out with me. Not an original line I know but dinner perhaps, tomorrow, and I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about what you've seen.'

'Yes I think I'd like that,' Bronwyn replied.

Squee was now wondering if she'd gone too far in linking Bronwyn to an ex Torchwood employee but Jack had said that this would get Aidan more interested in her and it seemed to have worked.

'It's a date then,' said Aidan, 'tomorrow at the Brasserie on the Bay at seven.'

Aidan walked away rather pleased with himself and so did Squee. She couldn't wait to tell Jack.

Now having heard what had happened Jack also wondered whether he'd gone a bit far but he couldn't wait to find out how the date would go that evening.

'You will let me know how things go won't you?' Jack said.

'You'll be the first person I call.'

'And don't put out on the first date or he won't respect you.'

'I have no intention of sleeping with him Jack and I'm shocked that you think I could be that sort of a girl!'

Jack laughed. 'I've yet to find out what sort of a girl you are as I haven't seen the final product have I?'

Squee transformed in front of him.

'Nice, just as we discussed, and now you need some clothes as Ianto's suit isn't a look I think Aidan will go for.'

'There are some clothes at Ianto's. I borrowed a top and skirt for today.'

'No, you need some new ones for tonight. A nice dress I think and accessories. We've still got time. Let's get out of Cardiff and find you something to wear. We can get to Newport and back so no one will know me there.'

They chose a lovely purple dress, black shoes, with almost killer heels, a handbag and earrings. Squee wondered if he'd be able to stand up, let alone walk. Jack also picked out some rather lovely lingerie.

'This'll make you feel more feminine,' he said.

Squee was so excited he could hardly breathe. Jack just wished he had CCTV on the place. Perhaps he'd be able to sort something out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a little chapter of Aidan's and Squee's first date which Jack doesn't manage to get on CCTV. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 7 – The first date

Aidan was waiting as Squee entered the restaurant.

'Looking good if I say so myself,' she said to herself looking in the glass at the entrance. Aidan rose to greet her and kissed her on one cheek. There was a single pink rose on the plate. 'Nice touch,' Squee thought.

She sat down opposite Aidan.

'It's nice here isn't it. I've never been here before. Do you come here a lot?'

'No, not really, just a couple of times before with people from work.'

'What is it exactly that you do?' she asked.

Knowing that the evening was going to end with a low dose retcon that would remove the ghost from her memory and just leave her with the idea that she had met the man of her dreams, Aidan said more than he usually would.

'We investigate strange events and deal with them basically.'

'Must be interesting work,' Bronwyn replied.

'It has it's moments like this morning and, as you know, alien threats are seen as real now and we deal with them. There's certainly never a dull moment as we get allsorts coming through this rift that is over Cardiff.'

'A rift?'

'Yeah it's a rift in time and space and things sort of fall through it.'

'What do you do? It sounds dangerous and exciting. Is it?'

'Can be but I mostly do the tech stuff not the shooting stuff. Anyway enough about me, tell me about you.'

'Not a lot to tell really. I lecture; I was at UCL in London but I wanted to broaden my horizons. Part of my research is into dockworkers in the nineteenth century. I thought the Welsh coastal ports would be interesting so I'm especially looking at Newport, Cardiff and Barry for now. Have you ever had anything useful for me coming through this rift?'

'Well we did have fifteen sailors from the Mary Celeste once.'

Squee panicked as she didn't know what this meant.

'Really that must have been interesting.' She hoped this was enough.

'Yes it certainly explains why they disappeared. Shall we order as the waiter is hovering?'

They both ordered and continued with the small talk that people enjoy on their first date. Aidan couldn't believe how well it was going. This woman was good looking and intelligent and interested in him. He wondered if he could get away with not retconning her as she didn't seem the type to gossip. Everyone in Cardiff knew about Torchwood anyway, and aliens were old hat since the 456 had appeared.

Over coffee he asked if she fancied going to the pictures at the weekend.

'We could go to see anything you fancy. I'm not sure what's on. I'll ring you. I'm working for the next few nights so what about Saturday. We could try the fish and chip place after wards if you didn't want a big meal.

'Sounds lovely,' Bronwyn replied, 'I look forward to it. Tonight has been really good Aidan. I'm so glad that I am nosey otherwise I'd have left the library and never met you.'

Aidan blushed. He really liked this woman and he wanted to make sure that everything went right. This was the first time he had felt that a date had gone really well for some time. Bronwyn rose and Aidan fetched her coat and put it on.

'Can I give you a lift home?' Aidan asked.

'No I'll get a taxi if that's alright.'

'Yes I'll ask the waiter to call you one.'

They stood outside as the taxi pulled up. Aidan kissed her briefly hardly lingering on her lips.

'I'm really looking forward to Saturday,' Bronwyn said out of the window as the taxi pulled away.

As soon as Squee got in the taxi she texted Jack.

'All went really well and I like him and he likes me. Thanks Jack for trusting me this world is such fun.'

Jack smiled when he got the text and only felt slightly guilty. He really did think that Squee was made for Aidan, as now he could have his perfect woman. Squee didn't mind either way, woman, man or anything else. As the Doctor once said 'some people were flexible in their approach to dancing.'

When Squee got home to Ianto's she knew she had to be careful that the neighbours didn't see a strange woman going into the flat. Luckily the transportation device used to get to Earth could transport her straight into the flat from just outside.

She decided to stay as Bronwyn that night. She liked these clothes. They made her feel good, much more than Ianto's suits did, whatever Jack said about how good Ianto's arse looked in tight trousers. She snuggled down in her new feminine pyjamas and dreamed of Aidan Evans, his red hair and what they could do together.

**If you read Torchwood High there will be another episode soon but I want to make sure that the difficult content is dealt with properly.**

**Thanks everyone**


	9. Chapter 9

Just a little chapter to be going on with

Chapter 8 – Spilling the beans

The next day Jack couldn't wait for Squee to get there to let him know how the date had gone. Squee was coming in early especially so he could talk to Jack before the others arrived. Jack watched as the seal rolled open. Even now as he saw Squee dressed as Ianto his breath caught and he realised how much he missed him and how hard it was not to just use Squee as a substitute.

Squee waved to Jack and ran down and then up the stairs.

'Coffee Jack?' he asked.

'Quickly I want to hear all your news from last night.'

Squee made the coffee which was almost up to Ianto's standards now and sat down adjacent to Jack in the boardroom.

'Well are you going to share with me or not?'

'You're a terrible gossip Jack. Do you know that?'

'Enough already tell!'

'Well it was lovely and I have to say I much prefer being a woman to this. Aidan was the perfect gentleman and I like him a lot. The food was good and he was great company. I think he was a bit intrigued by the Harper connection to begin with but he was really interested in everything I had to say and I was able to keep to the story that we had decided. It was nice being kissed by him – different to you Jack.'

'Kissed?' asked Jack raising his eyebrows. 'I hope you didn't give him too much on the first date.'

'No Jack just a kiss at the end of the evening before I got a taxi home. I don't know what I'll do if he asks to come back to my place.'

'Well you're new in Cardiff so you could have temporary university accommodation for the moment. Aidan shares a flat with his friend Jase, you know the policeman you've met.'

At that moment Aidan was in his kitchen talking to Jase as they got ready for work.

'So what was she like then this woman who you described as perfect?' Jase asked.

'She's amazing. She is absolutely everything I could ask for in a woman. I think I'm in love Jase. I've never felt like this in my life. I want to protect her from all harm. Is that really stupid? She's the most interesting person I've ever met and we have so much in common. I couldn't stand the thought of retconning her so I didn't. Jack will be annoyed if I tell him but she took everything in her stride and she already knew about Torchwood. I think she may be Owen Harper's sister. You know the doctor who used to work for Torchwood.'

'So are you going to check her out just to make certain that she is who she says she is? With your past history she could be a shape shifter like the last one they had at Gwen's wedding and we wouldn't want you pregnant with some alien coming after you now would we.'

Aidan laughed. 'Don't be such a spoilsport – jealousy doesn't become you.'

'You're right so perhaps she got a friend for me. Mind you there is a new PC just started who keeps giving me the eye at work.'

'Right better get off or Gwen will be whingeing if I'm late again this week. See you later. I'll get Ianto to leave Jack for a change and come for a beer.'

Aidan dashed out of the door and jumped into his Jeep before he drove rather quickly to the Hub.

By the time Aidan arrived everyone else was sat in the boardroom. Gwen sat at the top with Johnson and Ellie on one side and Jack and Ianto on the other. Aidan grabbed his coffee from the machine. Ianto had obviously heard him coming and left it on the hot plate for him and sat down. Gwen didn't look pleased.

'Do you think you could stop your love life interfering with your work? Out late last night were we then?'

Aidan was worried until Gwen smiled and said 'come on then spill the beans. Will you be seeing her again?'

Jack felt Squee hold his breath next to him waiting for Aidan's reply.

'I had a great night with a lovely woman.' Aidan replied with a huge smile on his face.

Squee breathed out and smiled to himself. In his head he was so happy but he couldn't make it obvious. Jack stroked his thigh to give him a reason for smiling and to keep up the pretence about their relationship.

'And that is all I'm going to say as its early days but we are going to the pictures on Saturday.'

'Right enough social lives and back to work. Have we found out anything about that artefact that washed up at the Bendricks last week?'

'Not so far' replied Aidan. 'Do you want me to be more invasive and begin to take it apart.'

'I would advise against that as we don't know what it is,' Johnson said. She was in charge of security and didn't want something going off in the Hub. 'You know what happened last time you exposed something to radiation. That invisibility spell lasted a week and you were concerned that we'd never see you again.'

'Or there was the time that I ended up dyed green when you x-rayed something from an excavation in Cardiff City Centre. It took ages to fade away. I looked like something out of Wicked for weeks,' added Ellie.

'OK I get the message. I'll make sure I use the remote robot arms in controlled conditions this time.'

'What about the ghost?' Gwen continued.

'Seems we have a new game in some AU where people have found a way to get into other AUs to check how they died in that one. That sounds more complicated when I say it out loud. We may get more reports across the country. I'll check into it later. But there was no threat. Aidan took the witness out last night so I assume the security issue has been dealt with and she's been retconned.'

Everyone looked at Aidan. Jack had a smirk on his face as he already knew the answer to the question. Squee kept his face looking at the table.

'Ah,' said Aidan. 'I haven't used the retcon because I didn't think it was necessary. She knows about Torchwood, like a lot of people, but I think she may be Owen Harper's much younger half sister. I'm going to check later.'

Jack had already made sure that any information available fitted into Squee's background story and hoped Aidan wouldn't dig too far.

As they were speaking Gwen's phone went off.

'Yes Torchwood, OK we'll deal with it. Weevil seen near McDonalds on Cardiff Road. Jack, Johnson fancy sorting it out?'

'No problem,' replied Jack. 'I'll get the car and you get the stuff Johnson.'

'OK the rest of you. Paper work to me please by midday and Aidan take Ellie with you to examine that thing. She's better with the remote control stuff than you are. Ianto, can you make sure all the archive stuff is updated as there is a back log? Then perhaps a few hours in the tourist office?'

'Before I forget Ianto do you think you can tear yourself away from Jack tonight and come out for a beer with Jase and me?' Aidan asked.

Squee couldn't resist the chance to spend more time with Aidan even if it was as Ianto though he would have to be careful not to flirt too much.

'That sounds good. Jack and I aren't always joined at the hip you know.'

They all got up to attend to their allotted tasks.

'Ianto have you got a minute?' Gwen asked.

'Sure anything I can help you with?'

'I was just wondering how things are with you since you came back. We haven't had much chance to chat.'

'I'm OK but it has been hard getting back in the old routines rather than just going where the fancy took us.'

'Do you miss him?'

'Iestyn? I'd be lying if I said no, but he was never Jack and I'm glad I chose to come back.'

'Are you and Jack back as you were?'

'Not completely yet. We're taking it slowly. Jack is taking me out on dates and wining and dining me a lot. It's really nice. But we're together if you know what I mean, just not all the time.'

'As long as you're both happy that's all I care about.'

'I'm happy Gwen and Jack you know what he's like give him a weevil to chase and he's happy.'

Squee hoped what he'd said had satisfied Gwen this was too much fun to lose it now.

**Any Torchwood readers that stray into this story I have nearly finished sorting the next chapter or at least half of it. I may just put up part one or try to get it done for the weekend. It's a long one if I put it up in one go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a little something and the real Ianto isn't far from arriving back now. I am a couple of chapters ahead so need to get some more done after I've done the Torchwood High Christmas episode. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 9 – UNIT we have a problem

Jack and Johnson made short work of catching the weevil. Jack stood back as Johnson did her stuff. She really was impressive and Jack knew that she would take care of his daughter and granddaughter if anything happened to him. The weevil was loaded into the back of the SUV.

'How's my lovely granddaughter doing? I bet she is changing every day. Keeping you awake much?'

'Alice says I could sleep through an earthquake if I want to but I do some of the hard work. I love bathing her but not over keen on the nappies. I think she's beginning to teethe.'

Jack thought it was typical Torchwood, sitting in the SUV with a weevil in the back discussing such domestic issues.

'Am I OK to pop round on Sunday afternoon just for an hour. I've got something for her.'

'Again Jack, we're going to need a bigger house to fit in all her toys soon and we've only just had Christmas stuff. We'll be in.'

They arrived back at the Hub and put the weevil into a cell. Squee, as usual, did the paperwork while sitting in the tourist office. Later he would go down and sort out providing food for the newest inmate.

To begin with Ellie and Aidan didn't do much with the artefact and nothing really happened. The tests were pretty basic. Aidan was bored with being careful.

'Leave it until tomorrow Aidan it's not going anywhere and I'm out tonight.'

'So am I with Jase and Ianto for a few drinks. In fact I need a night in sometime to get some rest. I'll speak to Gwen about going.'

Aidan went up to Gwen's office.

'We've done some more tests but nothing so far. Is it OK if we both get off as there's nothing expected tonight and it's better to start the difficult stuff in the morning just in case.'

'OK no problem but make sure you're fully focused on the job Aidan. I may be a nice boss but I still expect the work to be done.'

On his way out through the tourist office Aidan reminded Ianto that they were meeting at the rugby club at seven.

'Yes I'll be there on time. Jack is going to drop me off but he has warned me to stay away from six foot blondes!'

'We'll keep you safe Ianto.'

Later Jack pulled up in the car park.

'Keep it simple Squee and no experimenting with alcohol or strange men.'

He leaned over and kissed Squee just in case anyone was about.

'I'll be fine Jack. It's just a few drinks.'

He got out of the car and pushed through the doors. Aidan and Jase were already there plus a couple of others but thankfully no six foot blondes.

'Another round?' he shouted across and went to the bar.

The evening was spent watching and commenting on the rugby game playing on the screen and drinking.

'So Ianto are you going to tell us what you got up to?' Jase asked. By this time it was only Aidan and Jase there.

'By that I think he means where did you go not what did you do. I'm sure we've both some idea of that!'

'We went to lots of places. There was one world with two suns and the skies were orange not blue and the sea was red. There were loads of strange animals. The last planet we visited was called Asturia. They serve this mead there which is to die for. That was our last night before I came back.'

Squee tried looking wistful and thoughtful about it.

'It's OK you don't need to say any more. At least you and Jack seem to be back on track.'

'Yes we're good and we're taking things slowly. Talking of Jack I must get off now. I told him ten thirty and I don't want to keep him waiting; he get's bored so easily.'

Jack was indeed waiting in the car drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

'Sorry have you been waiting long?'

'No but get in I've been watching the new Star Trek film and want to see the end. I love those things.'

The next day Ellie and Aidan continued to investigate the new artefact. It was silver and star shaped. It looked as if it should have some opening mechanism but so far they hadn't been able to work it out. They had set up a series of jars containing various chemical mixes to see if they could work out at least what the metal was. It was something as simple as sugar solution that caused a reaction. The artefact began to glow bright orange.

'This glass can withstand explosions can't it?' Aidan asked.

'Yes, but I don't think its going to explode; it just seems to be flashing. The flashing doesn't seem to be random though. It's almost like Morse code. Jesus, you don't think it's sending a message out somewhere do you? This could mean serious trouble. You start doing some surveys using the satellite system and I'll let Gwen know we may have a potential problem.'

'I've got the pictures locked onto my PDA. I'll go upstairs and use the computer mainframe to do some long range scans.

Ellie moved as quickly as she could to Gwen's office. Gwen looked up when she arrived.

'I think we may have a problem,' Ellie started.

'I assume the artefact has reacted in some way.'

'Yes we were trying out various solutions and when we put it in sugar solution and it turned orange and started flashing. The flashing isn't random and we're worried that it might be communicating to something. Aidan's running scans at the moment.'

'OK keep an eye on it.' Gwen turned on her comm. 'Aidan have you found anything yet?'

'Nothing on the short range scans but I'm spreading out further. It still appears to be flashing but it is slowing down. Hang on I've picked up something moving fast in this direction. It's just passing through the asteroid belt at some speed but it isn't very big. Looking at the trajectory it's on it's aiming for here and should land in the Channel. Should I try to open a communication channel?'

'Yes see what you can do and I'll contact UNIT.'

Gwen picked up the phone. 'Gwen Cooper, Torchwood here put me through to Colonel Alengo. Colonel we have picked up an approaching craft. It's not big but it is heading for the Bristol Channel. We have an artefact that was washed up here and it's now begun to flash. We're not sure if the two things are connected. OK we'll get the boat ready and get out to watch it land. We've a pretty good idea where that will be. Yes we'll meet you there.'

Gwen got up and walked out to the ledge.

'Everyone boardroom now quickly we have a problem.'

All of them appeared, sat and waited. Gwen stood and addressed them. Jack, Johnson, Ellie and Aidan you're taking out the boat to pick up whatever it is that is coming. UNIT are scrambling their boat as well but we'll be quicker. Aidan do you have the projected co-ordinates and ETA?'

'Yes and I've loaded the data into my PDA. ETA is about 60 minutes.'

'OK everyone get going to the Harbour. Let's see what this is and if we should be worried about it.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 - Tribbles

Jack eased the Torchwood boat out of its mooring shed in Barry Harbour. Aidan was monitoring the craft as it arrived.

'It's getting closer but slowing down, so we know it must be some sort of craft, not a missile. I'm a bit puzzled by the size of it as it appears to be quite small. I suppose it could be interference but these monitors are usually pretty reliable. It should be breaking through the Earth's atmosphere any minute now.'

'OK everyone,' said Johnson, 'make sure you have your weapons ready just in case but we ask questions first and shoot only if we have to.'

'We should be able to see it soon,' yelled Aidan over the sound of the waves. The Channel was a bit choppy and the ship was rising and falling in the swell.

'There!' Aidan pointed west and arriving at some speed was a small, bluish object.

'You were right,' said Jack, 'it is only small but remember this doesn't mean it won't be any less dangerous. There could be anything in there. However, it does make it easier to pick up and isolate.'

The object ditched into the sea about two miles west of the boat. Jack revved the engine and they went after it. The object bobbed back to the surface and Aidan and Johnson prepared the nets. Ellie stood by with the isolation container. This was a bit of alien tech which could freeze anything into position but Aidan had managed to tweak it so they could use the tech to pick up and move the object without picking it up.

The object was about four feet square and so they netted it easily. Ellie turned on the containment field as the object was deposited on deck.

'Ready?' Jack questioned.

'Yeah, get off now and I'll let Gwen know that we have the object and they can let UNIT know what's happening,' Aidan replied

They arrived back in the Hub having unloaded the object which was now sitting the one of the cells. The containment field remained around the craft. Gwen, Aidan, Jack and Johnson stood looking at it.

'So do we wait for it to do something or try to get it open?' Johnson asked.

'I think for now we just leave it,' said Gwen. 'Is the artefact still flashing?'

'Yes it's still going but the colour has changed. It's now sort of green not orange.' Ellie was watching the artefact through bullet proof glass.

As they watched the side of the craft began to open. All got out their weapons and four guns pointed towards the opening door. It opened to reveal two small furry 'objects' which seemed to fall out of the craft and push at the containment field. They made short, high pitched noises, like distress signals and were very agitated. Three of the guns were lowered and there were some slight smiles. Only Johnson kept her gun pointed.

'You never know they might have teeth hidden amongst that fur. I never take chances!'

'And that's why you're in charge of security,' Gwen answered.

Suddenly Gwen realised that she could hear voices in her head.

'I'm hearing things,' she said. 'I think it's them trying to communicate. I can hear four words being repeated over and over – Give us our children. I don't know how I'm hearing this but that's what I think they are saying. Could their children be in the artefact?'

'Yes, yes,' the voices screamed in her head.

'Perhaps the children had to be placed in the escape pod for some reason and it ended up here. If these are the adults the children might only be small. Should we put the artefact in with them and see what happens?'

Jack spoke for the first time. 'Just at the back of my head I'm thinking Gremlins and worrying if there might be something we do, that turns them into creatures with teeth that fling themselves across the room and attach themselves to your jugular.'

'I don't think they're pleased with that observation Jack.' The creatures began to get agitated again.

'OK I've decided. Bring down the artefact Ellie but do it carefully.'

Five minutes later Ellie brought down the artefact in a secure box which could be remotely opened. The box was placed next to the craft. The creatures almost sat on it and suddenly it opened and three small, almost ping pong ball, furry things fell out.

'They are really pleased and are asking if they can go home now.' Gwen said.

'What do we think?'

'Seems OK, I don't think they are really a threat. They're kind of cute really. They remind me of something.'

'Tribbles,' Aidan said laughing. 'They look like Tribbles from Star Trek. They were small furry creatures that bred and began to overtake the ship. I think we need to let these go. I've often wonders if the writers of Star Trek had ever met any real aliens!'

'Right,' said Gwen, 'we let them go. Keep them in the containment field and Jack, you and Johnson take them out to a spare piece of ground on the docks, release the field and hope we've made the right decision.'

Aidan remained behind for a moment and Gwen said 'isn't it tonight that you've got your third date with Bronwyn?'

'Yes it is and why does everyone keep winking when they ask me that? Jack has driven me mad about tonight being the night I get my leg over. I don't know if Bronwyn is that sort of girl.'

'My advice is to go with the flow and hopefully we should get a bit of down time after this activity.'

'The rift monitor doesn't have anything noted for a few days so we should be quiet, as long as our furry friends get away.'

'I'll go and contact UNIT and let them know. Get off early Aidan and get ready. I hope you're taking her somewhere nice.'

'Bayside Brasserie, so I'm pushing the boat out.'

Gwen winked and said 'I thought you weren't just planning to get your wicked way!'

'A boy's gotta try!' Aidan turned and went towards the exit whistling a happy tune.

Meanwhile, Squee was in Ianto's flat, having got out of work early. She really liked being Bronwyn, far more than being Ianto. For a start the clothes were much better. Bronwyn was also hoping that tonight would be the night. She was really looking forward to this new experience.

**Coming up next the chapter some of you have been waiting for. I'll publish it later this week.**

**Don't forget you can also read Torchwood High. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The title says it all**

Chapter 11 – Ianto's back – the real Ianto.

Squee was lying naked in Aidan's bed. She had enjoyed the evening and what Aidan had done so far. All the kissing and the touching made her feel things. Squee could feel her human body reacting in places. It was all quite fascinating. Aidan had kissed her in far more places than Jack and all had felt good, making this body tingle with excitement. Squee very much let Aidan take the lead. She'd read up on human love making techniques, but it was one thing to read a book and look at pictures, and another to actually do and experience all those things. The films she'd watched seemed to be full of people heavy breathing and moaning. Squee had done a fair bit of moaning herself so far and not because it seemed to be expected. At least Squee felt she had some advantage as she understood the male body and how it worked as she had lived in and operated one. So she understood in theory what Aidan was doing. The real difficulty was that she didn't want to play the coy virgin or appear too easy either.

Then the doorbell had sounded. Aidan had ignored it at first but whoever it was must be leaning on the bell as it kept ringing. As it was after eleven at night Aidan grabbed some clothes and went to the door telling her to stay there. She could hear raised voices but not what was being said so she opened the door slightly and then froze when she heard the conversation.

'Ianto what are you doing here? Is there something wrong at the Hub? I thought you were there with Jack tonight. Why didn't you just phone? You know I've got Bronwyn here tonight.'

'Aidan what the hell are you on about? It's me Ianto, I'm back; I've only just returned. I haven't been near the Hub or Jack. What the hell is going on? I've been away for two years and this is the first time I've set foot on Earth in that time. How can I be at the Hub? Just let me in.'

Ianto was now very agitated and wondering what the hell was going on. He'd come to Aidan's to try and sort things out before he saw Jack and now it seemed that there was something going on but what?

'Ianto cut it out. Are you trying to spoil my night? Is this some sort of game that Jack's put you up to? Go away, go back to the Hub with him and do whatever it is you do.' Aidan went to close the door. Ianto put his foot in the gap.

'No Aidan, you're not listening to me. I have no idea what you're talking about but now I'm seriously worried about what's going on and who's with Jack.' He grabbed both of Aidan's arms.

'Aidan, I am Ianto Jones. You know coffee, suits, came back from the dead. I left two years ago with Iestyn and have been away since then. I decided to come back and now I've no idea what's been happening in my absence, but it sounds like Jack has been shagging someone who claims to be me. How can I prove what I say?'

Aidan looked at him quizzically. He put a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

'Ianto is that really you? There must be something you would be able to tell me. I know, tell me what song you and Iestyn danced to that night.'

'That's easy. It was 'Relax' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. If I remember it was the extended version.'

'That's right. My God Ianto, is that really you? I don't understand what's going on here either but there is someone at the Hub with Jack now, claiming to be you. He looks and sounds just like you and everyone thinks it is you, including Jack. I've got to let him know.'

'Damn, I wanted some time before he knew I was back and now you'll have to tell him. That's why I came here first, to you, to find out what was happening. Now I find Jack has been shagging some – what - shape shifter? I hope it's not like the one we had at Gwen's wedding. Any chance of some coffee and I think I need a sit down. Time travel can be a bit wearing'

'Yeah, just give me a minute. I have someone here and you've just interrupted our first night, if you know what I mean.'

'Oh God, sorry Aidan. Have you got the keys to my flat? But hang on isn't this other Ianto going to be there?'

'I'll contact Jack then he can sort out this imposter and put him in a cell until we know what the hell is going on.'

Aidan rang the number but it was engaged. It was engaged because at that very moment Squee was using her mobile to warn Jack.

'Jack we're in trouble. Ianto is back. Yes, the real Ianto. He's here at Aidan's flat. No I don't know why. We need a story and he's planning on going to the flat. You need to get there first and remove all the women's clothing we've bought for me. I'll stay here for now as Bronwyn and then try to sort something out. OK I'll try to keep Aidan occupied here.'

By that time Jack had collapsed into his chair. Ianto was back, his Ianto, back on Earth. He needed to see him. So he grabbed everything and ran. He was just jumping in the SUV when Aidan got through.

'Jack, its Aidan. I'm not sure how to tell you this but is Ianto there? No, OK has he gone home? Right, good, well how do I tell you this? The Ianto we've been with for the last six months isn't the real Ianto. He must be some sort of imposter because the real one is stood here in front of me.'

Aidan listened as Jack pretended to be completely shocked. Luckily Jack had lied his way out of worst situations than this and he had no problems convincing Aidan but Ianto was going to be a bigger problem.

'OK Jack I'll tell him you're on the way to the flat.'

'Jack is going over to the flat. He said give him a bit of time as he wants to confront this Ianto himself and lull him into a false sense of security first. I'll get that coffee; perhaps you can tell me what's going on and why you are back but first I just need to have a word' Aidan nodded towards the bedroom.

Squee dived back into the bed.

'What's going on Aidan?' Squee asked when he returned.

'It would take too long to explain but there is a big problem and an old friend has arrived. He'll be gone in a bit. Can you stay there and wait for me?'

'Yes I can wait.'

Aidan found it difficult to tear himself away. He suddenly felt like he wanted to well, jump Bronwyn's bones to be exact. He shook himself and closed the door. He returned to the living room where Ianto was drinking the coffee.

'I'm sorry to just land on you like this. I don't know what I expected when I came back but it certainly wasn't this. Has this creature been sleeping with Jack?'

Aidan didn't know what to say.

'Well I couldn't tell you for certain but it appears so. Jack was obviously fooled as well.'

A suspicion of doubt crept across Ianto's mind. This shape shifter must be good to have convinced Jack.

'Look Jack should be at the flat by now. I've got to face him and I want to find out what's been going on. Thanks Aidan and I hope you have a good night. What's her name?'

'It's Bronwyn Harper, she a lecturer at Cardiff University in the history department.'

'Harper that's an odd coincidence; we had a doctor at Torchwood called Owen Harper.'

'Yes I know, we think there might be a connection but she says she hardly knew her brother.'

'More mysteries. I'll get going. Can I borrow your car as I have no transport?'

'Yes of course,' Aidan said throwing him the keys. 'Good luck with Jack and let's hope this person or whatever explains who or what he is.'

Ianto drove quickly to the flat. Jack had already been in and cleared out the clothes. He left everything else as the other Ianto might have left it. He had his story ready for when his Ianto arrived. He was so tense he could hear his heart thumping in his chest. This was the real Ianto, his Ianto and he was back. Jack had so many questions to ask. Was he back for good? Did he want to get back with him? But most of all he wondered how he was going to explain that he had believed this other Ianto when his Ianto would probably guess the truth. His Ianto knew that he would recognise his kiss anywhere, so how would he explain? Perhaps for once in his life he'd need to tell the truth.

He also needed to get Squee somewhere to live as he liked him and he wanted him to stay around. He had a few properties around Cardiff so Squee could hold out in one of those for now. Perhaps he/she could go on as Bronwyn.

He heard the key turn in the door. He heard those dulcet Welsh tones saying his name and he stopped breathing.

'In here Ianto,' he said, his voice shaking with emotion. He turned towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack has to explain himself to Ianto and something else is going on if only Jack could work it out!**

Chapter 12 – out of control

Ianto stood framed in the doorway. He wasn't dressed in a suit and Jack thought how strange it was to see him dressed like someone from the fifty first century. Ianto didn't really know what to do and Jack didn't know whether to get up or not.

'Do you want a drink Ianto?' Jack got up and went to the kitchen. He got two beers out of the fridge.

'Well I don't know if you want a drink but I do. Ianto, say something please.'

'Who or what is he Jack? And how long have you known that he wasn't me?'

'Sit down Ianto. There is a story to tell; I just don't really know where to start.'

'Did you sleep with him Jack?' Ianto asked quietly.

'I think you've got a bit of a cheek looking all hurt considering where you've been for the last two years, not to mention who you've been with and what you've probably been doing. For your information I haven't slept with anyone since you left. Satisfied!'

Ianto's eyes softened and he took Jack's hand.

'Really?'

'Yes really.'

Suddenly they were kissing. Jack held onto Ianto like there was no tomorrow. They were removing clothes and tearing buttons to get to feel each other's bodies as quickly as possible. Within minutes they were naked and kissing and touching each other all over. Neither thought, neither cared what had happened in the last few years, they just wanted to be together in every way possible again. In fifteen minutes it was all over and both were lying on the rug on the floor breathing heavily.

'What the hell was that?' Ianto asked. 'I never meant that to happen Jack, at least not this way.'

'I don't know Ianto, but both of us wanted it and it was brilliant, wasn't it?'

Ianto sat up feeling a bit self conscious, which surprised him considering what he had done with Jack over the years. He grabbed his trousers and shirt to get dressed. He passed Jack his clothes so he could do the same. They both got up and returned to the sofa. They sat next to each other just staring into space.

'Ianto, why are you back?' Jack asked

'I've another question which you haven't answered yet, who is he? You know, don't you? Why did you do it?'

'His/her, not sure really, name is Squee and he, I think of him as a he, is a shape shifter. He was there in a bar and overheard you and Iestyn talking. He decided he wanted to meet me and he appeared here on Christmas Eve. Then I thought he was you. Or at least I did until I kissed him and then I knew the truth. I always know when I'm kissing you. I challenged him and he told me he just wanted to live a bit. I believed him and he was fun to have around and I missed you. At least I could see you again but other than the odd bit of kissing and hand holding to fool the others there was nothing I swear! And he wanted to; I just couldn't. I don't know whether you believe me but that really is the first time I've had sex with anyone since you left. Do you believe me?'

'OK, OK Jack I don't understand what happened just then. I never intended to take things that quickly. I came back because I missed you. I realised that I didn't want to be without you any more. I was only gone for two years in your time because that was the contract Iestyn had signed with John. I stayed for less time in reality but had to come back now. How long has this Squee been here?'

'He appeared about six months ago.'

'That would be when Iestyn and I were on Asturia.'

'Yes Squee mentioned that was where he saw you. What were you doing there?'

'Just somewhere Iestyn wanted to go. He insisted that I try the mead and we drank rather a lot of it as I remember.'

'Sorry this sounds a bit wrong but did you and he…?'

'Jack, why do you need to know?'

'No reason, I just wondered.'

'Anyway, why did you let it stay? Oh don't tell me, let me guess; you were bored, weren't you?'

'You know me too well Ianto, you always did. It was fun having Squee around and watching him fooling people and then we tried something else. Was Aidan with someone earlier?'

'Yes, he said he had a woman there with him. Why?'

'Ah well you see, that was my other way of not being bored. That was Squee being a woman.'

'What, you did what, to Aidan? How could you Jack? No, not to pay him back, surely? Oh Jack; tell me you're not that vindictive.'

'Well it did cross my mind, but no. Squee wanted to be a woman and he could be Aidan's perfect woman. They've been out a few times and tonight was the night. I hope you didn't interrupt anything special.'

'Jack do you realise what you're saying? Aidan is probably at this minute having sex with an alien.'

'And he's probably enjoying it as Squee has done her homework.'

'But shouldn't we stop him? It's an alien Jack.'

'And that's wrong why? Aliens can be fun.'

'Well you'd know I suppose.' Ianto looked annoyed.

'Ianto you know my past, you always have, so don't hold it against me now.'

'Jack, I really don't know what to think anymore. I need sometime to think. Would you go please? I'll ring you.'

'Ianto, I love you and I missed you so much, please don't give up on us because I've been stupid. Please Ianto.'

'Jack, you know I love you, I always have and that hasn't changed but I need some time and at some point I need to meet this Squee because I think it's unfair to leave Aidan not knowing who or what he's sleeping with.'

Jack suddenly looked worried.

'What is it Jack? Finally beginning to realise what you've done then?'

'No, it's nothing.' But there was something trying to get through from the back of his memory, something about the mead on the planet of Asturia. He needed to get back to the Hub and check his records because if he'd remembered rightly, the consequences could be interesting for everyone.

'OK, I'll be at the Hub when you're ready to speak to me. We'll need to decide what we're going to say to the others.'

'Well that's something you're going to have to deal with Jack.'

While they were talking, across Cardiff, Aidan and Bronwyn were lying in each other's arms.

'Wow,' Bronwyn thought.

'Where did that come from?' Aidan wondered to himself. He was still breathing heavily. 'So much for taking things slowly.' From the moment he'd got back into bed he'd had only one thought. Bronwyn had followed his every move. The sex was wild, fast and mind-blowingly good.

'Is it like that every time?' Bronwyn didn't think carefully what she was saying. Aidan wondered 'Oh my God was that her first time? No couldn't be, surely.' He suddenly felt very guilty.

'No, not every time, sorry are you alright? I don't know what that was.' He kissed her tenderly and began to revive. Bronwyn kissed him back and he touched her slowly and carefully making every light stroke of the skin count. This time he took things more slowly and lovingly making sure that they both achieved as much pleasure as possible. Bronwyn thought that she preferred this touching and holding version better. She snuggled into Aidan's arms and slept soundly for the rest of the night forgetting all worries of what might happen in the morning.

Jack had returned to the Hub to look up some records on Asturia. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that there was something to remember about that planet and the mead in particular. When he found what he was looking for his eyes widened with shock.

'Oh dear, this could prove very interesting, very interesting indeed.'

**Planning something I haven't done before and not sure about it but we'll see, as it's been in my mind from the start.**

**Next Christmas episode of Torchwood High up before Christmas.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is just a little something to keep things going. More when I've time.**

Chapter 13 – Explaining himself

The morning after Ianto sat alone in his flat wondering what to do next. He took another sip of coffee the thing he had missed most after Jack. He needed to speak to this Squee to find out the truth about what had been going on. He felt guilty because his friend was sleeping with an alien but Aidan had seemed very happy and he didn't want to spoil things if he didn't need to. Travelling around the Universe had left Ianto open to accepting much more; he'd met aliens of all kinds, good and bad, and he knew that Iestyn's great, great grandfather had been non-human. It had worried him to begin with but, in reality, it didn't really matter. Ianto knew Jack had slept with aliens in the past. He decided to ring Aidan to see how things were.

'Hi, it's me, sorry about last night. I hope I didn't interrupt you for too long.'

'No, Bronwyn's just gone off to work now.' Aidan hesitated not really want to pry.

'And you?' he asked.

'It's going to take a while Aidan but I do want to come back to work as soon as possible. Jack will know that and we'll just have to work around things. How are you and Bronwyn?'

'Is this a kiss and tell question Ianto because I'm a gentleman and we don't do that.'

'So there's something to tell then, it's serious you and Bronwyn?'

'I think so and well, I hope so. I think she could be the one Ianto.'

'Damn,' thought Ianto, 'what am I going to say now?' But he was stopped by Aidan asking,

'And you and Jack, if we're being curious?'

'Ah, well something did happen last night and I've no idea why, as I didn't intend to do anything. It was like I couldn't help myself.'

'Woe, stop, too much information Ianto,' Aidan exclaimed down the phone and then remembered that he'd been much the same with Bronwyn.

'Look why don't you come to the Hub at lunchtime and we could go to the café round the corner and have a talk. Jack will have to cope and anyway he's going to have a lot of explaining to do to the others and I want to be there when he does. I'll get off and let you know how it goes. Ring me.'

'I'll wait in the Plass and give you a ring. I don't want to face everyone just yet and I need to sort out the flat and things.'

Meanwhile Jack was with Squee in one of the properties he had bought over the years around Cardiff.

'You can stay here for a long as you want Squee. Don't worry about money or anything I'll sort things for you.'

Thanks Jack but can you call me Bronwyn. I feel like I am her now, although I don't know what I'm going to do with Aidan. It's all going to come out isn't it Jack?'

'It doesn't have to. It depends on what Ianto does about you and Aidan. He'll talk to Aidan first and remember he's spent time in many more places now and seen far more things. He also might be surprised to find out that he's already slept with two people who are part alien.'

Bronwyn looked at Jack with brows furrowed wondering who he was talking about.

'Care to explain that Jack,' she asked

'When Iestyn appeared I knew there was something I should have remembered about him. I'd met him briefly before and we have something in common; we shared a great, great grandfather, to be exact, a non human, great, great grandfather. So in reality Ianto has slept with two people with alien DNA in their veins, the same alien DNA.'

'That's going to come as a bit of a surprise,' Bronwyn observed.

'Yes and I'm hoping that there won't be any more surprises but we'll see. Now, I've got to go and face the music with the rest of the team and tell them what has happened. Wish me luck.'

Bronwyn kissed Jack gently on the cheek.

'You've been so good to me Jack and I am grateful. I hope you're right about Ianto, as I really want to be with Aidan, especially after last night; so many glorious feelings I can't describe.'

'Don't worry Bronwyn; I know what you mean, believe me.' Jack looked wistful and then opened the door and stepped out. He parked the car in the car park and walked towards the lower entrance to the Hub. It was still early but he knew that someone would be there, probably Ellie who was there most nights. Jack thought that she was still coping well, especially since she'd developed the new plasma formula, but he thought she was lonely. Still, she might be busier than expected in the near future.

He entered the main part of the Hub and yelled, 'hello, anyone at home?'

'Up in the boardroom Jack,' Gwen shouted. When he got there he was surprised to find that he was the last in, except for Aidan, and then he remembered that Gwen had said she wanted them all in early.

'Have you any idea where Aidan and Ianto are Jack? They weren't out drinking last night were they?' Gwen asked. At that moment the Hub seal rolled back and Aidan entered. He looked up towards the boardroom and ran up the stairs plonking himself down next to Johnson.

'So that just leaves Ianto missing in action. Any ideas either of you?' Gwen looked at both of them.

'Are you going to tell them Jack or shall I?' Aidan asked.

'Jack what's going on? Where's Ianto? You two haven't rowed again have you?' Gwen sounded genuinely anxious. Johnson and Ellie looked up with concern etched on their faces.

'Go on Jack you'd better tell them and I'm all ears about how you're going to explain this one.' Aidan sat back with his arms folded in front of him. Jack swallowed some coffee, thought it was awful, and began.

'What Aidan's referring to is what happened last night.'

All eyes looked at Aidan.

'Don't look at me. He's the one with the explaining to do not me. Stop procrastinating Jack and just tell them the truth.'

Sorry I have no idea how to explain myself. All I can say is that I meant no harm.'

'Jack you're beginning to worry me now,' Gwen said.

'Jack breathed in and said, 'last night Ianto turned up at Aidan's.'

'So why was that a problem?' Johnson asked.

'This was the real Ianto, the Ianto that went away two years ago, not the Ianto that's been here for the last six months.'

The noise of questioning assaulted Jack's ears as all of them in chorus shouted ' WHAT!'

'Just let me explain and shut up will you? Last night the real Ianto returned to Aidan's flat. He'd come back because he missed me, and us, but he found that he was supposedly already here. Aidan thought it was a joke to stop his evening with Bronwyn but the Ianto you've been with for the last six months is in fact an imposter and I've known it almost since the beginning. In fact I've known it from the first time we kissed.'

The looks on their faces couldn't be described.

'His name is Squee and he's an alien. He overheard Iestyn and Ianto talking in a bar and did some research and turned up here. He's a shape shifter; no Gwen not like the one at your wedding. When I worked it out he begged me to stay and I liked him.'

'But Jack he could have been anyone and done anything. How did you know we'd be safe?' Johnson asked. 'I can't believe you took such risks. He looked after you grandchild for God's sake. How could you be so stupid just to get your leg over with something that looked like Ianto? Is that it Jack you just wanted to shag Ianto so much that you were prepared to put us all in danger. I've heard some things in my time but this.'

Johnson got up and walked out of the room.

'Jenny come back and hear me out please.' It was rare for Jack to use her name at work. She turned and sat back down, her face full of anger.

'This had better be good Jack.'

'Firstly I haven't slept with Squee. I couldn't, he wasn't the real Ianto. We just pretended. Squee is really nice; you all know that. He just wanted to live a different life. On his planet they've banned feelings and they basically live in liquid form in buckets. Squee wanted a life, emotions, touch and love and I decided to give it to him.'

'So you're saying that he could take any form,' Ellie asked. 'Hmm I bet his physiology is interesting. I'd like to study him Jack. Do you think he'd come in to see us.'

'Hang on let's back track a bit. Are we seriously thinking of allowing an alien back in here?' Johnson asked.

'Well to be fair he has been here for six months,' Gwen said.

'I spoke to Ianto this morning,' Aidan said quietly. 'I'm meeting him at lunch today. He's coming to the Plass and going to phone me. What do you want me to tell him?'

'I think we'd all agree that we want him back but how are we going to work out if he's real or not?'

'I'm sure we all have things that only Ianto would know about,' Aidan said, 'I did.'

'So let's sum this up. Ianto is back and the thing we've thought of as Ianto for the last six months is in fact an alien called Squee,' Gwen leaned back in her chair.

Jack looking sheepish said, 'that's about the sum of it.'

'Aidan wait until Ianto phones and bring him in. We all want to see him.'

'I'll see what he says.'

'Right everyone off to work except you Jack,' Gwen said as Jack hoped to get away. The others left the boardroom.

'Well this is a fine mess. You are a complete idiot. You know that don't you. I can't believe that you let this happen because, let me guess, you were bored and lonely. Please tell me that this is all you've done.'

Jack said nothing.

'Where is he now this Squee? I'm sure you know.'

'He's in one of my houses. I like him a lot Gwen. He's fun and interesting and I needed a friend. It helped that he looked like Ianto but it also hurt because I knew that he wasn't real. I hope you'll let him explain and not reject him.'

'We'll see. Let's see Ianto first and then we'll deal with Squee.'

**Reviews are always answered. More Torchwood High soon I hope.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Managed to get this written so thought I wouldn't keep people waiting.**

Chapter 14

Ianto sat on a bench in the Plass wondering what he was going to do. He wanted to go back to work. He wanted Jack, he'd known that from the moment he touched him again, but could he be certain that Jack was telling the truth. His biggest problem was what was he going to tell Aidan, if anything?

He watched as people passed by enjoying the summer sunshine. The Bay looked lovely as the sun reflected off it. He realised how much he'd missed this, his city, his country, his world and all the humans on it. After all he'd died trying to save them.

'Ianto Jones pull yourself together,' he said to himself, 'you're making yourself sound like the Messiah!' His phone rang.

'Aidan, hi, how did it go? Really? So he used his charm again. I don't know whether I'm ready for that yet. OK Aidan I'll wait here for you.'

Within ten minutes Aidan appeared and sat down next to him. Ianto watched as the Torchwood camera shifted position. He wondered who was watching on the other end. He suspected that it would be Jack, worried about what he was going to say to Aidan.

'Let's get out of here Aidan. We have things to talk about and I'd rather not have an audience,' he said, pointing upwards. They went to one of the cafes in the area and got fish and chips. Ianto had missed British food.

'So what did he say about this shape shifter then?' Ianto asked.

'He told us the truth basically. The thing is that the others liked him. He was pretty much the same as you and they like you. Even I have to admit that he was a good mate. I even got him to play a few games and the rugby club lads liked him. He was easy to get on with and like you he made great coffee and organised everyone. He was also a great listener and helped me to decide about Bronwyn.'

'I bet he did,' thought Ianto. 'About Bronwyn, sounds like you're serious.'

'I am. We've known each other for only a few months but I love her and we've got so much in common. She is everything I've ever wanted in a woman. She's beautiful, clever and interesting. I love being with her and just talking.' Aidan put his hand into a pocket and brought out a box. 'I want you to meet her Ianto.' He opened the box which contained a solitaire diamond ring.

'Wow,' said Ianto, 'you are serious. That looks like a month's wages.'

'I don't know if I'm ready to ask her yet. Would you meet her Ianto? I value your opinion.'

'What did the other Ianto think?'

'Well, they never actually met,' replied Aidan. 'There always seemed to be something with Jack or a weevil!'

Somehow Ianto wasn't surprised, seeing as they were one and the same creature.

'Yeah I'd love to meet her.' Ianto smiled.

'I'll call her now.' Aidan took out his mobile and rang. At the same time Ianto got a text message. It was Jack. All it said was, 'please give Squee a chance.'

'Bronwyn can meet us tonight. I'll pick you up at eight and we can go to a pub for a few drinks and perhaps a meal. There's a nice one not far from Bronwyn's house she says. Are you going to come back to the Hub with me then? The others are desperate to see you.'

Ianto smiled. 'Yeah, I'd like to.' He also wanted to make Jack as uncomfortable as possible.

Jack sat watching the CCTV feed until Aidan and Ianto moved out of sight. His mind was a maelstrom of emotions. He wanted to see Ianto again; he wanted to feel his touch again. At the thought he shivered. He hadn't felt anything for anyone for two years. The most handsome men and beautiful women had tried their luck but it was as if something in him had died and now every feeling he'd ever had came rushing back into him. He ached and every nerve tingled with the memory of what had happened the night before. It had been the last thing he'd expected. He closed his eyes and relived those brief memories and then allowed his mind to wander through the many other occasions he'd shared with Ianto. He still had no idea why this man had affected him more than any other in his long life. Then the fear began to hit; fear that he might never get to touch Ianto again. He feared that he had gone to far this time. So far things had gone his way. The others liked Squee so telling them hadn't been so bad except for Johnson, who unsurprisingly was just worried about Marie, his granddaughter. Johnson was fiercely defensive of Alice and Marie and, to be honest, Jack was glad that she was there to keep them from harm.

Jack wanted to do his best for Squee, or Bronwyn, as she now wanted to be known. He felt responsible for her and wanted her to be happy. She would be good for Aidan and truth be told an asset for the team. A shape shifter could go anywhere and be anything; that would be really useful on some missions. Jack knew having sex with an alien was not something he was bothered about but Aidan was so straight in many ways. He looked at the screen again and noticed Aidan and Ianto heading for the tourist office entrance. Ten minutes later the seal rolled across and Ianto stood at the top of the stairs with Aidan. Jack thought that he looked nervous and it was weird looking at him dressed so casually in jeans and top. He also looked hot and Jack felt his body responding just from looking at him. Ianto seemed to glow; there was a radiance about him. The Cardiff Blues shirt seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes. Then he smiled and Jack had to turn away. He wanted to see but not to be seen.

Ianto came down the stairs and suddenly there was noise from several places. Gwen ran down the stairs out of her office and hugged Ianto. Johnson and Ellie appeared, and were more restrained, but Ianto hugged them both. Jack peered over the railing and noticed that Ianto was looking around. Their eyes met and Ianto smiled. Jack wondered if he was forgiven after all. Then Ianto looked away and smiled at Gwen.

'I've so many questions Ianto; I don't know where to begin.' Gwen grabbed his hand and said, 'come on up to the boardroom. You must come round to ours tonight; Rhys will want to see you as well. You haven't seen Gareth for two years; he's into everything now. The terrible twos were well named.

Up in the boardroom they sat looking at each other.

'I suppose you want to know why I'm back,' Ianto asked.

'Tell us whatever you want to tell us,' Gwen said. 'Of course we want to know everything about where you've been and what you've seen and why you're back.'

'To be honest I wouldn't know where to begin. I did keep a diary so perhaps when I write those memoirs you'll know everything. I've seen some amazing things and met some creatures, good and bad, but it's funny I missed this place. I began to understand why Jack stays and why the Doctor loves humans. We are out there all over the place. There are human genes all over the universe. Jack's not the only one who's prepared to experiment apparently. I had fun, I really did, but well……..,' Ianto looked over to where he knew Jack would be hiding and lowered his voice. 'I missed him. He is the most insufferable man ever but I can't seem to help myself. I had to come back to see if we had a future.'

'And Iestyn?' Gwen asked.

'He said he understood but let's not go there for now.' Ianto nodded his head over to where he knew Jack would be.

'Feeling guilty is he? Aidan said he told you what he'd done. What are you going to do? He said that he and Squee hadn't really been together. I want to believe him. Is that true?'

'To be fair Ianto none of us were with him all the time but you know how revealing CCTV can be around here.' Ianto went red as he certainly did. Tosh was forever wiping images of him and Jack playing hide and seek. Eventually, Ianto had remembered to turn it off himself. Strangely, Jack never seemed to bother. Ianto smiled at the memory of how inventive Jack could be.

'Well travelling seems to have suited you Ianto, you look great. Would you mind if I ran some tests sometime?' Ellie asked.

'Give me a while and I'm all yours.' He turned towards Gwen. 'I'd like to come back Gwen, if that's alright with everyone.'

'You can start tomorrow as far as I'm concerned,' Gwen replied.

'I might as well start now as I think I need a coffee and to find where his lordship is skulking.'

Jack had stayed in his office. Ianto made coffee for everyone and then brought Jack his mug in his office. He put it down on the desk and then sat down opposite. Jack didn't say anything, just picked up the coffee, took a sip and sighed as he swallowed.

'Missed me?' Ianto asked, 'or just my coffee? Squee not as good then?' Ianto noticed that Jack's greatcoat was hung up on the floor. He got up and went over to where it lay. He deliberately bent over to pick it up. He heard Jack's sudden intake of breath and smiled to himself.

'You really are useless without someone to organise you Jack.' He sniffed the coat before he put it back on the coat stand, then he turned to face the other man. It was fun to see Jack looking that uncertain. The last time he'd seen that look was when they were in the office, looking for that so called nuclear device, and Jack had asked him out on a date. Jack's eyes were full of questions now as well, as he tilted his face sideways. Turning things on their head Ianto asked,

'How are you Jack?' Jack caught on quickly.

'All the better for having you back Sir.'

'Can we drop the Sir now please?'

'So I've been thinking while I was away, dinner, movie?'

'Are you asking me out on a date, Ianto?'

'Yeah, interested?'

'As long as it's not in this office.'

Ianto got up and walked to the door.

'So is that a yes Jack?'

Jack took in a mouthful of air. 'Yes, it's a yes.'

Ianto walked out of the door smiling. Jack breathed out. Ianto knew that he could never remain angry with Jack for long, but he still had no idea what he was going to do about Aidan. He popped his head back round Jack's door. Jack had a ridiculous grin on his face.

'Oh by the way,' Ianto began, 'I'm meeting Bronwyn with Aidan tonight.'

Suddenly the grin just disappeared and Ianto left Jack dangling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Had a bit of time due to being snowbound so managed to get this chapter finished. Depending on what the weather does it may be a while until the next one as I'm trying to get on with the next chapter of Torchwood High and that is a big one.**

Chapter 15 – Meeting 'Bronwyn'

Ianto got to the pub early, ordered a beer and sat down where he could observe those people coming in. The pub was really a restaurant with a bar. It was one of the large chains which produced the same food; what Ianto called a 'Wendy' pub. Fifteen minutes later Aidan entered with Bronwyn. Ianto intended to judge fairly, or as fairly as he could. Bronwyn looked appropriately apprehensive. Aidan just smiled and waved, holding on to Bronwyn with his other hand.

'Another beer Ianto?' Aidan asked.

'Yes please.' Ianto tried not to look too closely at Bronwyn but that's what he was here for. He could see that Jack had made sure that Bronwyn was exactly what Aidan would appreciate in a woman. She was perfect for him.

'Ianto this is Bronwyn Harper. Bron this handsome devil is Ianto Jones.'

She stretched out a hand and Ianto took it.

'Lovely to meet you Bronwyn.' For the first time there was an attempt at a smile. Aidan went to the bar to get the drinks and Bronwyn had no choice but to sit down with Ianto.

'Thanks for not giving me away immediately Ianto. I hope you'll give me a chance; he matters to me.' Ianto noted how she looked over towards Aidan. He had to remind himself that this was a shape shifter who for the last six months had been impersonating him.

'So what do you think now you've met the real thing Bronwyn?' Ianto couldn't help being curious.

'That Jack is a very lucky man. I already know that you're a lucky man; Jack is my hero. He gave me a chance and I've had a wonderful six months. If it's over I'll, well to be honest, I don't know what I'll do. All I can tell you is that I want to stay and I want to stay with him more than anything I've ever wanted in my life.' At that moment Aidan returned with the drinks.

'Shall we get some food? I know its standard fare but it's usually OK.' Aidan put the drinks down.

'Yes let's order,' replied Ianto. They sat and looked at the menu. Ianto noticed that Aidan was still holding Bronwyn's hand. Every time he looked at her his face brightened. Bronwyn looked radiant. Ianto knew what love looked like. He'd seen it in Lisa's eyes when she looked at him. He'd seen it in Iestyn's and to his amazement he'd seen it in Jack. This was going to be harder than he thought.

'So Bronwyn, tell me about yourself.' He knew this was a challenge but he wanted to see what she'd say.

'Alright where do I start? My parents and brother are dead. My Dad married twice and I'm his daughter by his second wife. From what I've heard the first Mrs Harper was hard to live with.' Ianto remembered Owen's description of his mother and looked sympathetic. He then had to remind himself that all this was a lie, a story.

'My brother was older than me and I had little to do with him. He was a doctor and died mysteriously. Did he really work with you?' Ianto knew this conversation was largely for Aidan's benefit but he found himself going along with it despite himself.

'Yes he was Torchwood's doctor,' he confirmed.

'Anyway, I was happy growing up and academic. I did my PhD on the London Dock Strike of 1889 and now I'm researching a book on the docks in Wales. I've a lecturing post at Cardiff University. I was in the Barry library doing some research when I met Aidan dealing with a ghost. His red hair caught my eye and well, things progressed from there until here we are now. I understand that you haven't been around for a while. Where have you been?' Now it was Bronwyn's turn to ask the challenging questions. She knew exactly where he'd been as she had been there himself.'

'Yeah Ianto you haven't said much about your travels and to be fair you did go off with another man and leave Jack.'

'A man you introduced me to Aidan.' Ianto realised that this was getting serious. Aidan was worried about what Ianto would think. Ianto was tense because he knew the truth and Bronwyn was worried what both of them would do.

'Sorry,' Ianto said, 'still a bit of a touchy subject. Me and Jack are still trying to work through things and how I feel about Iestyn is still up in the air.'

'Do you think you'll stay Ianto and what are he chances that Iestyn will come after you again. Surely he just didn't agree to let you go, just like that, unless he doesn't love you really.' Aidan was curious.

'I don't know. Jack and I are going out on a date at the weekend. It's strange I remember the first date he took me on; it was magical. He took me to the poshest hotel in South Wales and wined and dined me. He made me feel so special that night.' Ianto's eyes clouded over at the memory of that evening. It had been wonderful.

They were interrupted as the food arrived. They began eating in silence until Bronwyn asked, 'so Ianto are you going back to work for Torchwood after what's happened?' Aidan had told her about the imposter.

'I imagine so. It's what I want to do despite the danger and despite the fact that working for them has already killed me once. I can't imagine ever going back to an ordinary job, although I think Jack would like me to, so he can keep me away from danger. He's lost me twice already so I can't blame him for feeling that way. Danger is a bit addictive isn't it Aidan?'

'Oh I don't do the really dangerous stuff,' he said meaning to reassure Bronwyn. 'I'm really just a glorified hacker.'

'Don't you believe it Bronwyn. If he wasn't a technological genius then we wouldn't be employing him, although he's not quite up to Tosh's standards yet. Now she was a genius.' Aidan looked a bit embarrassed. Bronwyn said, 'she worked with my brother didn't she?'

'Ye,s Tosh was a true friend and so brave and talented. When she and Owen were killed defending Cardiff it nearly broke the team but we carried on until the 456 attacked and I was killed. After Steven had died, he was Jack's grandson, Jack couldn't stand to be here anymore and he left. When he returned he found the nanogenes and revived me, and well Aidan can tell you what happened from there.'

Continuing the illusion Bronwyn asked, 'what was my brother like?'

Ianto thought for a moment. 'Owen was a one off. He was a great doctor and sometimes a great man. He was a hero in death but not always in life. We certainly had our arguments and I even shot him once!'

'You did what?' this time Bronwyn's surprise was genuine.

'He opened the rift and I was trying to stop him. He forgave me in the end and we were friends when he died.'

'How did he die?' Aidan asked.

'Long story but there was a threatened meltdown at the nuclear plant and Owen stopped it by locking himself in a section and venting the radiation into it. He was very brave and died a hero.'

By this time they'd finished their food. Ianto was feeling a bit sombre after all these memories.

'I think I'm going to get off now. I'll see you at the Hub tomorrow Aidan. It was lovely to meet you Bronwyn. Aidan is a lucky man.' Ianto could see a glimmer of hope in Bronwyn's eyes.

He got a taxi home and sat drinking a cup of coffee. He still didn't know what he was going to do. He thought that he'd give it some time yet and he had his date with Jack to go on. Lots of things to decide and he'd only been back a few days.

**Reviews would be lovely and for Torchwood High if you read that. I reply to every one.  
**

**Returning next chapter will be - Back with Jack**

**Torchwood High next chapter will probably be in parts - part 1 - Meanwhile back at home**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been a while. I have had so much work and not enough snow. Ianto takes Jack out on their date**

Chapter 16 – Back with Jack

Ianto knew that he had to plan this date carefully. He'd decided that he wanted Jack back in his life but he didn't want to take him for granted. And he wanted them both to be sure that they wanted each other back in their beds. He was pretty sure that Jack wouldn't push him away but he'd been the one who'd left Jack for another man, and sometimes he needed to remind himself of that fact. He'd checked with Gwen that it would be alright to take the weekend, as this date was not going to be a simple dinner out. He thought about the first date he'd had with Jack; that was such a lot to live up to and Ianto sometimes still found it difficult to believe how much time Jack must have taken planning it.

Ianto also had to think what he was going to do about Bronwyn. He thought it odd that he too thought about the shape shifter by that name. He'd decided that she was sincere and Jack said that Aidan would never need to know, but, Ianto wondered what about marriage and children? How was that going to work? The false papers would probably work but Ianto had no idea if Bronwyn would be able to have children and whether they'd be shape shifters too. He was ninety percent certain that he'd say nothing to Aidan as he'd never seen his friend looking so happy, but was that certain enough?

Saturday morning came and the first part of Jack's treat was delivered. Ianto had to admit that this was a treat for him also, being a long term James Bond fan. The Aston Martin DB6 was gorgeous, silver and sleek. He jumped in the car, having stowed the equipment in the boot, and started the engine. It purred into action and Ianto drove with a smile on his face. He parked in the lower car park. He rang the catering firm where he was going to collect a large hamper on the way, to check it was ready, and went into the Hub to find Jack. His Captain was sat waiting for him. Ianto did a double take as Jack was dressed in casual shirt and jeans. He thought he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he'd seen Jack dressed this way. His backpack sat on the desk. Ianto had given a few hints about the sort of clothes he'd need. He walked towards Jack, a little uncertain, and kissed him gently.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked.

It was quiet in the Hub but Ianto knew that there would be others around discreetly watching.

'Yes, I'm ready. I'll just let Gwen know we're off.' Jack went into Gwen's office and Ianto heard some chat but didn't know what. This would really be the first time he and Jack had spent any time alone together since that first night. He'd been back a week and he knew that he had things to make up for; after all he'd been the one who'd left, not Jack. He thought Jack wanted him, he could see that in the way he looked at him, but Ianto wanted to be certain that this was what he wanted. Selfish and unfair though it was he had to protect himself, and Jack. He didn't want to give Jack false hope. This weekend was about finding out if they had a future. They needed to talk away from familiar places, with no interruptions.

Jack came out of the office, smiling, followed by Gwen. She gave Ianto a look that said, 'sort it, Ianto, you two have too much that is good to throw it away.' Ianto smiled back at Gwen ad grabbed Jack's bag.

'Come on old man. Time to go; things to do.'

'Oi, less of the old man thank you. I'm looking good for someone over hundred and fifty years old!'

They went downstairs and Ianto said, 'put this on Jack.' He handed Jack a blindfold.

'You haven't changed then Ianto,' Jack said and winked at him. 'Handcuffs as well then?' He held out both his hands just in case.

'Jack ……..,' Ianto warned, 'there's a reason other than to satisfy your kinks.'

'Yours too, if I remember rightly, Mr Jones.' Ianto blushed.

'Is that OK?' Ianto asked as he tied it at the back.

'Yes,' Jack said, 'but you'll have to lead.' Ianto grabbed Jack's arm and led him out of the lower entrance, towards the car.

'This is the first part of today. It's all yours for the weekend.' Ianto took off the blindfold to reveal the vintage, silver Aston Martin.

He was thrilled to see the look on Jack's face as he stroked his hand down the bonnet and got in the driver's seat while Ianto just managed to get his bag in the boot.

'I remember you saying that you'd always wanted to drive one of these and you know my Bond fetish, so I hired it.'

Jack was still touching bits of the car and wriggling into the leather seat.

'It's gorgeous Ianto. So where are we going then?'

'Head out towards the top road and then to the airport. No we're going past there heading to the Gower coast. I'll direct you as we go. It was ten thirty and Ianto wanted to be at the pub for lunch. The pub was a nice one overlooking the Channel coast and it was a glorious day. The temperature was supposed to hit around 28C. Jack couldn't exactly put his foot down but he went as fast as he dared along the A48. Off the main road the biggest worry was the wandering sheep. Jack had to slow down at times. Sitting in the car it was hard to tell who was the most excited, Jack or Ianto. All the way they tried out different impersonations of the various Bonds. Ianto always won the guess the film questions but Jack had increased his knowledge. Ianto was surprised to find out that Jack had watched all of the Bond films during his absence.

'It made me feel closer to you,' Jack explained. Ianto felt like someone had stuck a knife in his heart.

'I'm sorry Jack. I really am. I know I hurt you. Right we're nearly there. The pub is just around the corner. There it is, just pull into the car park by the side.'

They spent the next hour or so eating and talking, nothing deep but the food was nice. Jack filled Ianto in on all the things that had happened over the last two years. Ianto watched his eyes shine when he talked about his granddaughter. Jack really was good with babies. He loved Gareth and could often be found on his hands and knees playing with him. Well, he was Gareth's godfather, as was Ianto. He'd have to spend some time with him as well. Jack talked about the aliens that had come through the rift but there hadn't been anything really threatening. The rift seemed to have quietened down since it moved. Of course, that really was the wrong thing to think – tempting fate.

'So where are we going next?' Jack asked.

'That would be telling but we have got a bit of a walk and I hope you packed a bucket and spade.'

'Great it's a lovely day for the beach,' answered Jack. Then he remembered, 'I haven't packed any trunks!'

'Don't worry I packed some for you and a bucket and spade.' He smiled. Ianto hoped it would be a lovely night as well. He'd packed a two man tent in the back and he was looking forward to perhaps spending time in it.

Ianto had organised a lock up for the car near the entrance to the valley. He didn't really want to leave it in the public car park.

'Right, we need our bags and this one and the hamper. Are we going to manage them all? They put on the back packs and one carried the equipment bag, which was quite large and heavy, and one the hamper.

'OK Ianto, I'm following your lead.' They went down a wooded path until they emerged into a beautiful valley, with a river that meandered down to the sea.

'This is Three Cliffs Bay, one of the most beautiful places in the world as far as I'm concerned. We came here on a geography field trip when I was a boy and I loved it. There's a rock down at the bay which looks like a dragon. We're going to camp as near to the sea as we can.' Ianto suddenly realised that Jack hadn't said anything. In fact Jack was stood just gazing into the valley with tears forming in his eyes.

'Jack, are you OK?' Ianto was worried that he'd somehow done the wrong thing. 'We don't have to stay here.'

'Sorry Ianto, you weren't to know. This is where Alice and Jenny scattered Steven's ashes; he loved this place. Alice would walk him down here to the sea. I've never been here before. You're right it's beautiful.'

Ianto put his arms around Jack and held him tightly. Jack cried bitter tears for some time as they both stood there.

'We can go back Jack. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry.'

'No I want to stay. I lost you both. I can't get him back but at least I can feel near him and be with you at the same time. Let's walk down to the sea.'

They walked in silence as Jack looked around him. It was truly beautiful. There were a few other people there but unless you were prepared for the walk less people came to this spot. It was more remote than the other beaches around the coast. They found a spot near the river mouth but on the grass and sat down. They looked at the waves as they came in and watched a family running in and out of the sea. Jack knew the boy would be around Steven's age. Ianto took his hand.

'You've never talked about it Jack. There's so much that you've been through that you've never talked to me about. It was always part of the problem between us Jack. I felt shut out at times.'

'I've lived a long time Ianto and done a lot I'm ashamed of. I didn't want you to think badly of me. I can't talk about Steven and what happened. It was just another one of those awful decisions I've had to make and which I have to live with and talking about it doesn't make it any better. I know I did the only thing I could do to kill the 456 and save the rest, but I couldn't save you.'

'What about telling me what happened between the 456 being killed and you returning to Earth, two years ago. What did you do?'

'Well, I spent the first six months on Earth getting drunk, getting laid and getting killed, but that didn't work. I couldn't see or hear or think about anything but you and Steven. So I left, looking for the Doctor. I thought he could solve things for me. I thought he'd fix me but even though he tried, he couldn't. I met him after six months of looking. We talked, I shouted. I wanted to know where he was when the 456 came. I wanted to know why I'd had to sacrifice my lover and my grandson. He told me that he'd been taken on a bus to a strange planet that was dead. He had no way back and he could do nothing. Once the event had happened it was fixed and he couldn't change it. We parted as friends.'

'You've always loved him haven't you?' Ianto asked quietly.

'Yes and now he's gone. He's someone else now. I wouldn't even recognise him if I met him in the street. This would be the third Doctor in my life. I did see him again briefly. I haven't told you this but I should. Part of the reason I came back was a man I met. The Doctor introduced him to me. His name was Alonso Frame. We met in a bar. You remember the Titanic that nearly crashed on Buckingham Palace, well, he was part of the crew. We had a fling. He reminded me of you. He was young, idealistic, imaginative and kind. He made me feel human again. I stayed with him for two months and I wanted to bring him back with me, but he wouldn't come. He said to go on my own and if I still felt the same to return to get him using my wrist strap. Then I got you back and I returned to tell him. He understood. I often wonder where he is now. I hope he found someone else. He was lovely. Does that upset you Ianto?'

Ianto took Jack's hand. 'No I'm glad you met him if he brought you back to me. I'd like to shake his hand. He must have been special Jack, for him to have made such an impact on you.'

'Yeah he was. What about you and Iestyn? Why did you end up leaving, as you seemed pretty sure when you left?'

Ianto sat for a while without speaking.

'You don't have to tell me. It's alright.'

'No it's just difficult. I guess you deserve to know. I just needed to work out my answer. There is only one simple answer; he wasn't you. Oh, don't get me wrong, he was good in so many ways. He made me feel special, wanted, needed but I couldn't get you out of my head. How much do you really want me to say Jack? We went to some amazing places and saw some extraordinary things but there was no focus, no purpose. It was fun but that's all. There was no team, nothing to fight for, no-one to risk all with, no one to stand side by side with against an enemy whose power you didn't comprehend. In the end there was no competition. I had to come back to the real world, a world where I felt I did good, and a world that had you in it. By now your head should be swelling.'

Jack sniggered.

'Honestly, you are impossible. Come on let's go swimming.' Ianto dug in his bag and pulled out something for Jack to wear. He threw them at Jack.

'Be thankful I didn't bring the Speedos!'

They got changed quickly and ran into the sea. They had fun jumping in the waves and messing about splashing each other. By now it was getting later and no one was about. They could be affectionate with each other and there was a certain amount of playful grabbing until Jack managed to pull of Ianto's trunks and run out of the water with them.

'Jack there might be someone on the cliffs. There might be kids about. Come on give them back.'

'What's it worth Ianto?'

'Coffee? I've brought some and some champagne and some wonderful food. That's what's in the hamper.'

'OK you win.' Jack went back into the sea and returned the trunks. They walked out hand in hand and Ianto got out the hamper.

'Where are we staying tonight by the way? Do you have a wonderful hotel planned?'

'Not exactly. We're staying here. There's a tent in the bag; a two man tent and sleeping bag or we can sleep under the stars, with just us and the sky.'

Ianto got the food out and opened the champagne. They sat and ate and drank, feeding each other all manor of things that all tasted wonderful. It began to get dark and Ianto suggested setting up the tent. As they did it he looked troubled for a moment.

'What is it?' Jack asked. Then he realised what happened the last time they went camping. He hugged Ianto and said, 'come on that was a long time ago and I'm here to save you; I did then. And of course I have this!' Jack produced a gun from somewhere.

'Where did you have that? No don't tell me, I don't want to know.'

Ianto hung a light at the front of the tent. 'Let's sit out here for a bit and finish the champagne. We can have some coffee then and leave the rest for breakfast.'

'Just a brief question Ianto – where's the loo?'

'That rock over there looks lovely,' Ianto replied smiling. 'Come on Jack you've roughed it before.'

The sun set over the sea. They'd sat together in almost total silence, just holding hands and leaning against each other. They counted the stars as they came out and played spot the UFO. Jack was sure he'd spotted one. It began to get a bit chilly as the wind came up with the waves.

'We are far enough back here aren't we Ianto?'

'Yes Jack. Let's get in the tent,' Ianto suggested. 'I want to be naked with you Jack. I want to be with you Jack, more than anything!'

'Are you sure this is what you want, because I do. I've missed you and I don't count that time when you arrived. I want us to be together properly, to spend time. I want to listen to you breathe and moan. I want to feel you touch me all over. I want to kiss every inch of your skin.'

'You had me before the first word Jack. Now what did you say you wanted to do?'

**Reviews always welcome. Thanks to all my lovely regular readers and I thank you all for taking the time. **

**Three Cliffs Bay is one of my favourite places. I went there on a geography field trip as part of a 10 mile hike!! **

**The next chapter is about the consequences of drinking Asturian mead! I hope you bear with me.**

**Hopefully the next Torchwood High will follow soon, once I pin down all the ideas running around my head, work willing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So we finally find out what the mead was all about. I hope you'll forgive this plot device. It's not one I like usually, but it seemed to fit here and wouldn't let me alone, so I've used it anyway. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 17 – Mead!

After their date, things settled down at the hub. Ianto said nothing to Aidan, having talked to him again and to Jack. Aidan was happy and that pleased Ianto. He and Jack weren't exactly living together; they had decided to take it a day at a time but the old routine of flirting and innuendo was evident to everyone, and Ianto was enjoying Jack's attention. It was now two weeks since Ianto had returned and he'd made up his mind to stay. That Friday morning they were all sat in the boardroom. The Rift was pretty quiet except for the odd weevil and a piece of tech that Aidan was still working on. Sat around the table were Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Aidan, Johnson and Ellie, in fact, for a change, the whole team. Gwen looked at Ianto before she started. He rolled his eyes before he spoke, 'I suppose that means you want to get coffee and pastries all round.'

'Please Ianto. Gareth had a bad night, so I need some caffeine to wake me up.'

Ianto got up and was just about to go to the machine when Aidan said, 'Can you do me a tea, Ianto? When I went to drink my coffee this morning, I felt sick at the smell of it, let alone the taste!'

Jack's head shot up; thankfully no one noticed the look of panic in his eyes. He looked at Ianto disappearing out of the room. Ianto got the pastries and put them on a tray and then started to prepare the coffees. They'd slept in that morning so this was the first one he'd had since late the previous day. He felt slightly queasy when he was making the coffee. He made one for everyone and tea for Aidan, then he picked up his mug to breathe in the aroma, promptly put it down again and headed for the sink. His body retched, trying to be sick. He picked up his coffee again but found he couldn't go near it. 'What the hell?' he said to himself, and decided to have a cup of tea instead. He took the food and drinks to the boardroom. After putting them down, Gwen asked, 'You off the coffee as well, Ianto?'

'I can't drink it,' Ianto replied. 'I kept retching if I went anywhere near it!'

'That's weird,' Aidan said, 'Bronwyn was just the same.'

By now Jack was as white as a sheet; his hands gripped the edge of the table. 'Jack, are you feeling sick as well?' Gwen asked. 'Do you know what this is about?'

'I might do,' Jack replied, 'I need to talk to Ellie for a moment.'

'OK, Jack, if you're going to be mysterious, you and Ellie go down to the medical room.'

Ellie got up and the pair went downstairs. 'This is going to sound strange but I need you to get some urine samples, Ellie, from Ianto and Aidan.'

'Are you going to tell me why, Jack?'

'It depends on the results. Tell Gwen I'm just popping out for a bit.'

Jack practically sprinted out of the hub to go and buy what he needed. Ellie returned to the boardroom and asked Ianto and Aidan to step out. 'I need to do some tests, boys, so if you'd just pee in these for me, I'll get started.'

'Where's Jack?' Ianto asked.

'He's just popped out.'

By the time Jack returned Ellie was sat in the medical bay with the samples. Jack got out what he'd just bought; he'd got a few just in case there was any doubt. Ellie looked at him, astonished by what he'd produced. 'Are those what I think they are, Jack? Are you testing Aidan and Ianto to see if they're pregnant? I know I should never be surprised by anything that happens in this job, but how on earth…?'

'That's a long story and if these are positive I'll tell you it. You do Aidan and I'll do Ianto. Do two tests for each.'

They waited until the results showed; Jack sat down and slumped in the chair as both came back positive. Ianto and Aidan were pregnant and what Jack had hoped wouldn't happen after Ianto had drunk the Asturian mead had come true. 'So do you want to tell me how and why now, Jack?' Ellie asked, not quite believing what she was seeing or saying.

'Where do I begin? Well, there's a planet called Asturia that by the 51st century is famous for the fertility powers of its mead. It contains a sort of virus that push starts fertility but only under certain conditions. The mead is very expensive and a closely guarded secret. I think Iestyn must have taken Ianto there deliberately. The virus lasts only 24 hours but can be passed on from human to human, which is how Aidan has ended up pregnant.'

'Hang on, Jack! Didn't you see Ianto straight away when he arrived? I'm assuming that there is some sexual activity involved in this.'

'Yes, but even that isn't straight forward. You don't need to have sex to pass on the virus but, to ensure the fertility of the couple having sex, one of them has to have alien DNA.'

'Whoa! Stop again, Jack! I need you to explain that to me. From what I understand so far, you're telling me that within 24 hours of drinking the mead, Ianto had sex with you and is pregnant. But you're human, aren't you?'

'Mostly,' Jack replied, 'except for my great-great-grandfather, so I'm a little bit alien.'

'Ah, light begins to dawn. That pill you have me make you, you take that pill to stop you getting pregnant which is why you aren't now I suppose.'

'Yes, 51st century human males can get pregnant. Believe me, I know! Owen made sure I didn't and now you do.'

'This still doesn't explain Aidan, Jack. He's completely human and, even if he caught the virus, I assume he's only slept with his girlfriend. If I remember rightly, wasn't that night their third date?'

Jack groaned loudly. 'There's something you're not telling me, Jack, isn't there? Something Aidan doesn't know?'

'Yeah, and now the shit really will hit the fan! Bronwyn isn't human, she's an alien, a shape shifter; in fact you knew her as Ianto, the Ianto who was an imposter! I've known all along. Oh hell, how am I going to explain all this?'

'You're going to have to tell them Jack, and I'd do it now, because they're facing nine months of never going out!'

Once again Jack replied, 'Once again things aren't quite that simple. When I said the mead boosted fertility, it also speeds up the pregnancy. Weeks equal months! And so, by now, they're two months pregnant!'

Jack pressed his comm. and said, 'Ianto! Aidan! Can you come down to the medical room now please?'

There were expressions of concern and it didn't take long for both of them to appear. 'Sit down,' Jack said, 'You're going to need to?'

'Jack, what is it?' Ianto asked. Jack was white and shaking.

'There's no easy way to say this, but you know you've both gone off coffee, well… That's because you're both pregnant!'

Both Aidan and Ianto shouted, 'What!' with a look of horror on their faces. Jack showed them the tests and Ellie confirmed it. 'But how?' Aidan asked. Ianto looked at Jack as he realised Aidan would now have to find out about Bronwyn, and how he and Jack had kept it secret.

'Firstly, I'll explain how it works.' Jack told them about the virus, the mead and how sex while they had the virus could get them pregnant. He noticed Ianto blanch again and wondered. Then a thought struck him mid-flow and he said, 'Iestyn?'

Ianto nodded, then without thinking, Ellie asked, 'Is Iestyn part alien as well?'

'What have aliens got to do with this?' asked Aidan.

'Oh sorry Jack, I didn't think,' Ellie added.

Ianto looked at Aidan. 'I suspect this virus only works if a human has sex with an alien, or someone with alien DNA. Isn't that right, Jack? But that means that Iestyn is the father of my child! Bloody hell, Jack, I can't believe I'm even saying that!'

'It doesn't have to be Iestyn,' Jack replied, 'I'm also part alien. I didn't tell you this but Iestyn's great-great-grandfather and mine are one and the same.'

Ianto looked more hopeful. Jack wanted to weep looking at the tears in his lover's eyes.

'Excuse me,' Aidan said, waving his hands to interrupt them, 'but how does this explain me? I've only slept with Bronwyn!'

Jack looked at Ianto and Ianto looked back. 'It's time to tell the truth, Jack, but I think Bronwyn needs to be here too. With her transport, she can be here in minutes, and, Aidan, didn't you say, she couldn't drink the coffee either?'

'Oh my God!' said Jack, 'this means that three of you could be pregnant at the same time!'

Aidan looked truly startled. 'Well all it needs is the virus, and alien DNA then either partner could get pregnant. The virus changes the body and life finds a way.' Jack picked up his phone and called Bronwyn.

'Yes, now, don't worry about getting here normally; use your transport device.' Jack gave Bronwyn a location just outside the lower hub door. He went to the entrance and spoke briefly to her trying to explain some of what was going on. Then he brought Bronwyn up to where Aidan, Ianto and Ellie were seated.

'Now is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on because I'm beginning to think that I'm either dreaming, or have swallowed some strange drug.' Aidan looked at them all. 'I don't have any alien blood and neither does Bronwyn.'

'Sorry Aidan, that's not right; I do have alien blood, in fact I am completely alien,' Bronwyn explained quietly.

'What, Bronwyn, am I going mad? Did you just say that you're an alien?' He looked at Ianto. 'She did just say that didn't she?'

Bronwyn moved towards Aidan and tried to take his hand but he snatched it away.

'This is hard Aidan and before I try to explain, please understand that I really love you and I want to be with you and,' she smoothed her hand over her stomach, because she could tell she was pregnant already, 'and our babies. I never meant to hurt you. I'm a shape shifter. I can be anyone I want to be.'

'Please tell me what this all means. I find out that I'm pregnant and so is my girlfriend but she's an alien from outer space. Is there anything else I should know?'

'We'll need to check Bronwyn to see if she really is pregnant,' Ellie said.

'Bron what happens if you are? Can you still change?' Jack asked.

'No I don't think so. I haven't been able to change for a while. I hoped but I didn't dare think about this. The baby will have a mixture of our genes. It will be a hybrid. I don't know what abilities it may have but it will need a stable environment from now on. Let's do that test please, now, just to confirm it. Then you can explain to me how all this is possible. Jack said you and Ianto are pregnant Aidan.'

'Let's go and do the test Bronwyn and I'll tell you what I know.' Ellie took Bronwyn off to the bathroom. Ten minutes later they were back.

'Well?' Aidan asked, but judging by the smile on Bronwyn's face he didn't really need to; he knew the answer. Aidan had no idea how to feel about anything. Somehow he was pregnant and Bron was pregnant but she was an alien; his girlfriend of a few months was an alien. It was all too much.

'So does this mean we have months of this? I have family and friends. I can't go into hiding for nine months.'

'No,' replied Ellie, 'it seems as well as making you fertile the virus speeds up the pregnancy so in seven weeks time you'll all be parents. That's of course if you want to be.'

No-one had raised this issue and all of them looked at each other. Jack noticed that Ianto was holding a silver bracelet in his hand. He hadn't seen it before.

'What's that?' he asked.

'It's what Iestyn gave me to contact him if I wanted to see him again. He had this wild idea that we could go away for months and then he'd return me to almost the same time and you wouldn't be any the wiser. But I couldn't do that to either of you. Now I don't know what to do. It could be yours or his. I sound like something off the Jeremy Kyle show! I do know one thing. I want to keep it. This may be my only chance to be a parent.'

'I definitely want to keep ours,' said Bronwyn. 'Aidan, what about you?'

'I don't know how I feel yet. How much time do I have?'

'Not long,' Ellie replied. 'And remember we don't know about the physiology of your baby yet, as it's a hybrid.'

Bronwyn took Aidan's hand and this time he didn't snatch it away. 'So does this mean that you're willing to accept me and our baby despite what I am?'

'I don't know that either but I am the father of your child whatever you are and I love Bronwyn.'

'That's me Aidan. I am Bronwyn. I'm just not Bronwyn Harper. My real name is Squee.'

'Have you known all the long Jack? I suppose I should have been more suspicious, my perfect woman appearing just like that.' Jack nodded. 'So I suppose that you know as well Ianto. You're supposed to be my friend.' Ianto nodded as well.

'I'm sorry Aidan. Jack told me because previously Squee had been impersonating me.' Aidan's shoulders slumped.

'So I've even played rugby with you and you've shared a shower with all my mates. Oh God! Can you be anyone or anything?'

'Yes, but I've never been happier than I am now, being Bronwyn and having our child.' Tears were flowing down her face.

Suddenly Gwen's voice came over the comm. 'Are you lot going to tell us what's going on? You've been down there ages.'

'Well,' said Ellie, 'do you want to face the music now and explain?'

'I suppose we'd better. Aidan, Bronwyn do you want to come up too or do you need some time?'

'Leave us here for now Jack,' Aidan replied. 'I think Bron or Squee and I need to talk. We have things to decide and we might be some time.

**I know male pregnancy! Well, I was watching the first episode of Torchwood series 1, where Jack mentions that he'd been pregnant and that gave me the idea. So who's the Daddy and did Iestyn take Ianto there deliberately to try to keep him? We've not seen the end of Iestyn and there are some surprises, when someone comes looking for Squee. **

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This feels like a bit of a filler chapter. I have about three or four to go in this story and I'm thinking of baby names. Strangely I have Ianto's sorted but remind uncertain about the other two – any suggestions?**

Chapter 18 – Making plans

'Ah good, you're back,' Gwen stated calmly, wondering why Ianto had a soppy grin on his face and Jack was fussing over him. Ellie just looked worried. All three sat down.

'Would someone like to tell me what's going on and why you look like a cat who's been at the cream?' Jack raised an eyebrow suggestively. 'Don't give me that look Jack Harkness. I know you too haven't just been shagging in the archives. Also where's Aidan?'

'Aidan is still downstairs with Bronwyn. I'll explain in a bit. Ianto and I have some news. It's been a bit of a shock but we're pleased,' Jack replied.

'And?' Gwen continued gesturing for him to get on with it.

'I'm pregnant,' Ianto blurted out.

'What!' Gwen and Johnson cried out together. 'Run that by me again Ianto.'

'Simply, what I said Gwen. I'm pregnant, about two months gone, which is only two weeks in reality. I caught a virus, from drinking some mead on the planet Asturia. This mead makes it possible for anyone, not taking precautions, to become pregnant. The pregnancy works quickly and each week equals a month, so in seven weeks I'll be a ………. parent.'

'So who's the father then?' Johnson asked. 'I'm capable of working out the dates and you've only been back two weeks.'

'We don't know,' Jack replied. 'It could be mine or Iestyn's. We won't know until the baby is born. It seems obvious that Iestyn wanted to get Ianto pregnant. We just don't know why.'

'Right,' Gwen replied, looking for the words to begin to deal with what she'd just heard. 'And now could you tell me why Aidan and his girlfriend are downstairs.'

'Do you want to take this one again Jack?' Ellie asked. 'You seem to know more about this than anyone.'

Jack looked embarrassed and Ianto held on to his hand to reassure him. He breathed in loudly.

'Okay I'm just going to say this so hear me out without interrupting. Aidan and Bronwyn are both pregnant as well.'

Gwen and Johnson both opened their mouths but neither spoke.

'When Ianto came back with the virus he passed it onto Aidan. It lasts about twenty four hours. Aidan and Bronwyn had sex within that time and it altered Aidan's biology, as it did Ianto's, to allow him to become pregnant. They're still discussing what they are going to do.' Jack stopped there hoping not to have to explain the other bit of the story.

'Jack you need to tell them everything,' said Ianto. 'They'll only find out anyway.'

'Find out what?' asked Gwen.

'Oh hell you're going to kill me.'

'We may be able to do that Jack but you'll only come back so why bother. Get on with it.' Gwen was getting impatient.

'There is one other condition that has to happen for a pregnancy to work; one of the partners has to have alien DNA. My great-great-grandfather and Iestyn's were both aliens, in fact the same alien, so we have the necessary DNA.'

'Hang on that means that you and Iestyn are related.' Gwen was surprised.

'However, Aidan and Bronwyn aren't aliens so how did they get pregnant?' There were loud warning bells ringing in her head.

'Jack what's going on? What haven't you told us?'

Jack breathed in again before he started. 'Bronwyn isn't human. She's an alien, a shape shifter. She first came to Earth on Christmas Eve last year, as Ianto. I knew almost straight away but kept it quiet because she was so desperate to stay and I liked having Ianto around.'

'So you let us be infiltrated by a possibly dangerous alien because you wanted your end away with your ex boyfriend so much that you were prepared to do it with an alien, who looked like him. Christ Jack how stupid are you? Have you forgotten what that shape shifter did at my wedding? Anything could have happened.'

Johnson's gun was on the table.

'There's no need for that,' Jack said. 'Squee is not a problem. She loves Aidan and I think he loves her, even if he's only just found out that she is an alien. She is having his baby and he's having hers. He's just finding a little difficult to take in at the moment. And for the record Squee and I didn't have sex, so I wasn't getting my end away at all!'

'And who could blame Aidan being somewhat shell-shocked. I think I need a drink – a large one. Coffee would be nice Ianto.'

Ianto gave a pleading look. 'Oh God, I forgot, well how about tea for everyone then?' Ianto got up to go to the kitchen. At that moment Aidan and Bronwyn appeared in the doorway.

'Are we okay to come in? We've come to some decisions but we're going to need your help.'

'We've heard and we know about Squee is it, too.'

'She's Bronwyn not Squee. To me she will always be Bronwyn and she's going to be the mother of my children. If you don't want us here we'll leave, but we really could do with somewhere to stay during all this. I can't go home obviously if I'm going to be the size of a house soon. We'll need a cover story for my family.'

They sat down at the table. Aidan sat half listening to Gwen talking about how they were going to manage the situation. He was finding it hard to pin down all the thoughts in his head. Everything he'd taken for granted when he'd woken up that morning had been blown apart. He tried to form a list in his head, just so he could focus properly. Aidan understood lists; he could deal with them and work through them methodically.

He was pregnant. How did he feel about that – scared, excited, worried, nervous, apprehensive; the list was endless. The reality hadn't really begun to sink in yet. Ellie was going to give them all a scan and then perhaps it would become more real. He thought what about when it kicks and the birth? He tried not to think about that but he assumed some sort of caesarean would be needed. He had no idea how his biology had been altered by the virus.

He was going to be a parent. He'd figured he would have a few years for that to happen and now he was going to be a father twice over. He had no idea whether he was ready.

Bronwyn? Aidan knew that he loved 'her' but 'she was an alien and she was having his baby which led him to think what sort of babies would they have? Would the babies be able to change shape too? They'd need tracking devices otherwise they might never find them! How did he feel about Bronwyn being an alien? The answer surprised him, because of everything that fazed him the least. He supposed love really did conquer all. He would, however, need to get his head around Bronwyn being Ianto and kissing Jack. Bronwyn had assured him that this was all they'd ever done and Jack confirmed it.

How the hell was he going to explain it to his family? He could hear Gwen suggesting that they say he was on a mission for those weeks. But how would he explain two babies, when he'd only known Bronwyn for such a short time. True, he'd never said how long they'd been together. Could he say they'd adopted. He doubted it if they were born with red hair. At least Jase would understand as he knew that Aidan worked with aliens.

He looked across to Bronwyn, who was sat opposite. She was glowing; happiness radiated out of every pore in her body. She'd told him that he and the babies were everything she'd ever wanted. He knew that was true. He had no reason to doubt that she loved him. Suddenly he was brought back into the conversation.

'Aidan what do you think? Gwen asked.

'Sorry I was miles away,' he replied. 'I think I heard something about a mission and staying here at the Hub until the babies are born – mine and Ianto's that is. I'm assuming that Bronwyn will be allowed out but then people might notice that her pregnancy is developing far too quickly. What are we going to do about the birth, as Ianto and I are due to have ours on the same day and we can't give birth the normal way, so we'll need another doctor I would have thought?'

'I was wondering about that as well,' Ellie added. 'I don't think I could risk having to do two caesareans on men plus a birth of a baby or two who might be able to shape shift. It's a bit complicated. What if we get hold of Martha? At least she'll understand what's going on.'

'Yeah, I'd feel happier with Martha here as well,' Jack said, holding Ianto's hand again. 'I can contact her later. I think she's back in London again after her break up with Tom. She's been seeing Mickey of all people.'

'Okay that's decided,' then said Gwen. 'If you're pregnant you are going to be living here once you start to show too much and we'll try and get some help. This is going to be such fun and Gareth will have three little playmates. I can't wait to see Rhys' face when I tell him tonight. Now back to what ever you were doing. Ianto, Jack I'm sure you'd like to get some things sorted at Ianto's and that you have things to talk about. Aidan, Bronwyn you need to get some things together as well. I've have thought things would become obvious in the next two weeks so you have a little while yet. The rest of us are just going to have to hope that the rift doesn't go into overdrive as we're two men down.'

'We've coped before,' said Johnson.

'Yes we have and we will now,' replied Gwen.

'Shall we go to my office?' Jack asked Ianto.

'Yeah, we need to talk about things.' They got up and left quietly. The others wondered what would happen if the baby turned out to be Iestyn's. It was going to be a tense few weeks of waiting.

Jack leaned back against his desk. Ianto was stood in front of him. The kiss they were sharing was deep and passionate. When they finally parted Ianto remained with his head on Jack's shoulder. They had their arms around each other.

'Are you sure that you'll still want us if the baby turns out to be Iestyn's?' Ianto asked quietly.

'I'll always want you Ianto. I'm more worried that Iestyn will turn up to claim you and the baby. If it's his would you go?'

'No, I've finally made up my mind. I want to stay. I really want this baby to be ours. I loved him but I think he just represented something I had to get out of my system, like you and the Doctor. Whatever, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, cariad.'

Jack lifted Ianto's chin and pulled him in for another kiss.

'This is going to change our lives Ianto but there's so much to look forward to and by the way, I love you too.'

**Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed and indeed read this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This turned into a bit of a longer chapter than I expected. I think there will be two more after this. **

Chapter 19 – Bounty hunter

Everyone was now seven weeks gone and all were carrying their pregnancies differently. Ianto had been sick for a couple of weeks and he still couldn't bear the taste of coffee, something that he was definitely not happy about. But he was so longing to be a parent that he just didn't care about the growing discomfort he felt. He didn't think of himself as a pregnant man merely as pregnant. Aidan was finding it the most difficult emotionally because this just felt wrong to him whereas Bronwyn had bloomed. She'd got over her dislike of coffee, as had Aidan. She hadn't been sick and every movement of her child delighted her. With Ianto, she would sit with their hands on each other, comparing movements. Aidan felt a little left out. Surprisingly, Jack had helped him more than he expected. Jack had explained about what had happened to him when he'd been pregnant. He'd been part of an experiment and he'd never known what had happened to the baby. Soon after the birth the Time Agency had wiped his memory and he had no idea what had happened during that time. He'd always worried that he'd had more babies. Medical technology at the time ensured that he had no scars, so he'd never know and it killed him. There were times when his nightmares were filled with thoughts of what they could have done to him.

'So did you like being pregnant Jack?' Aidan asked.

'No, it wasn't for me. It didn't feel right. Ianto is loving it and I'm so pleased. It wasn't that I'd been forced into it, that wasn't the problem. It simply just didn't feel right for me. I guess that you're feeling the same.'

'Yeah but Bron and Ianto are all over each other, living every moment and every kick while I just want it out of me. I feel terrible Jack. What if I don't love it? I feel like I'll love Bronwyn's more and it terrifies me what sort of powers the babies might have.'

'Surprisingly Aidan I think a lot of people feel like that. Not all women love being pregnant. But that doesn't mean you won't love them both. Stop being so hard on yourself.'

At that moment Gwen knocked the door of Jack's office. 'Jack we have a problem. There is a spaceship hovering just outside the Earth's atmosphere. It can't be seen but UNIT's sensors have picked it up. It is transmitting a message. The message is a demand for the return of an alien called Squee. It seems that there is a price on Bronwyn's head and this bounty hunter is trying to claim her. UNIT doesn't know that we have her here. What are we going to do?'

'Well you can't give her back,' Aidan replied with desperation in his voice. 'We've got to keep her presence a secret and then perhaps he'll go away.'

'I'm not sure that it's going to be that simple Aidan but no we won't be just letting her go. We need a meeting now.' Gwen turned on her comm.. 'Everyone, I need you in the boardroom now. Torchwood we have a problem!'

Five minutes later everyone was sat around the table. The three pregnant members now couldn't get as near to it as they wanted. Aidan was tapping the table. When Bronwyn had entered the room he'd just hugged her tight and said that, 'no-one was going to take her from him.' Bronwyn looked around the room at everyone.

'Jack, Gwen what's going on. Who's going to take me? Will someone please explain?' She held her stomach protectively.

'UNIT has detected a space ship just outside the Earth's atmosphere. The pilot is a bounty hunter and he's asking for you, claiming that you're a criminal. Is there something that you need to tell us Bronwyn? We will protect you but we have to know the truth. At the moment no-one except us know that you are here but apparently this hunter has some way of finding and tracking you through your _essence, _whatever that may mean.'

'It's a bit like your DNA; we all have a unique essence and it can be traced, just like DNA. He must have come from my planet. It's the only way he could have it.'

'We're going to need help on this one,' Gwen said. 'We can't deal with a diplomatic incident without some government involvement. I'll give Lois a call and see what we can do.'

As she said this her phone rang. The name Lois Habiba flashed up.

'Talk of the devil,' said Gwen. 'Lois how strange I was just thinking about you. How are you?'

'Gwen we have a problem and I'm guessing that Torchwood know something. We've had UNIT on to us about some alien bounty hunter whose ship is just outside our atmosphere. It seems to be after an alien it believes is hiding on this planet. It appears this alien has broken several laws on its home planet and there's a price on its head which the bounty hunter intends to collect. He has a scanner and so far it's located the target in South Wales. It won't take long to pinpoint its exact location. Is there something you'd like to tell me because I can't imagine that an alien could be in South Wales without your knowing? It doesn't appear to be one we've already settled. So spill Gwen.'

'Yes we know about her but the situation is more complicated Lois. You need to meet her. Can you get down here quickly?'

'I'll get a helicopter to Cardiff airport and be with you in a couple of hours.'

Gwen ended the call. 'Well you all heard that. We'll do whatever it takes Aidan but Bron we need to know what these crimes you're supposed to have committed consist of. You haven't killed anyone have you?'

Bronwyn looked up. She had tears flowing down her face and she was clutching Aidan closely. Aidan had swopped seats and was now sat next to her.

'They can't take her Gwen; she's going to be a mother. Surely that gives us rights. It would if we were talking about a foreigner not an alien.' There was a note of desperation in his voice.

'Bronwyn what could they have on you?' Gwen asked.

'You've got to understand. In your terms I've committed no crimes but from the point of view of the laws of my planet I have.'

'Just what is your planet Bron? You've never said,' Jack asked.

'No because in your language it sounds ridiculous. The galaxy is named Alison. I have no idea why and the planets have human names like Trevor, Tracy, Sharon, Darren and Wayne. How would you feel if you came from a planet called Wayne? Not something you'd talk about.' Jack smothered a chuckle as did the others. Only Aidan's face remained impassive.

'Yeah that's the reaction I'd expect. My people are called Waynons. As you know we're shape shifters. There was a time when we had fun chasing all over the galaxy being whoever or what ever we wanted to be but it lead to war with another planet in our galaxy. As part of the peace treaty we had to agree not to shape shift unless in mortal danger outside of our own planet. There are strict laws about leaving and adopting certain forms. One of the prohibited forms is human. This is why there's a price on my head. I escaped the planet because I was young and bored. When I landed in that bar it seemed the answer to all my desires. I could be human; I could experience emotions and have a life. My only crime is wanting to live not spend most of my time in a bucket with no form, no thoughts and no feelings. You have no idea how lucky you all are to be able to live as you do. You feel love and hate, desire and repulsion, pain and sorrow. Before coming here I'd never cried tears of joy or pain; I'd never experienced love or sex and this,' she said touching her stomach, 'is just so magical I can't tell you. If my people knew that they could feel like this the government would lose control. This is why they want me back. These are my crimes. They can't afford for my people to know the truth. Please don't send me back. They won't let me keep my baby.'

'What about the Doctor he could get us out of here surely?' Aidan was desperately searching for any solution.

'Let's just wait and see what Lois says. There must be some way around this,' Gwen said.

A few hours later Jack had met Lois at the airport and the SUV was heading along the A48 towards Barry.

'So what's going on Jack?' Lois asked.

'Just over six months ago Ianto returned to Earth. He'd left with a fellow time agent – long story which I'm not going to tell you now. However, it didn't take me long to work out that this wasn't really Ianto.' Lois raised an eyebrow. 'I can imagine your methods Jack.'

'Not what you're thinking at all Lois. I actually only needed to kiss him,' Jack replied emphatically, 'and that's all we ever did. I got him to admit that he wasn't Ianto. His, now her, name was Squee. She wanted to stay. She is a shape shifter but seemed to pose no threat, so she stayed as Ianto for six months until the real Ianto Then we had to decide what to do and whether to reveal the truth. She had become Bronwyn as well. It started as a bit of a joke on Aidan, but they fell in love.' Jack looked a bit guilty Lois thought. 'Is there something you should be telling me about that Jack?'

'Yes, okay I helped set it up. Aidan is our tech guy and he was forever going on about his perfect woman so we created her. Aidan has only just found out that Bronwyn is an alien. We have a delicate situation. When the real Ianto returned he brought an alien virus with him – no nothing for anyone to worry about except the three people involved. The virus changes peoples' biology to allow them to get pregnant and now we have three pregnancies to deal with.

'What?' Lois exclaimed, 'three pregnancies.'

'Yes,' Jack replied, 'but that's not all; the three who are pregnant are Ianto, Aidan and Bronwyn.'

'So just let me say this out loud so I know I've understood this. You have two male members of Torchwood who are pregnant and one shape shifting alien, who is in love with one of the pregnant men. Jesus Jack, could this be more complicated? And now there is a bounty hunter who wants our pregnant alien back.'

'Surely her being pregnant changes things. She is terrified Lois, terrified for her baby and she doesn't want to leave Aidan. Aidan loves her despite who she is and is even talking about contacting the Doctor to get them off the planet.'

'And you say Ianto is pregnant as well. Excuse me for asking but is it yours?'

'We don't know. This sounds worse than it really is. Ianto had sex with Iestyn before he left him. We think Iestyn had taken him to Asturia, where they have this mead, deliberately. I think he knew that Ianto wanted to leave and I'm worried that he's going to turn up when Ianto is due to give birth. However, the virus makes you want to have sex so when we met up again we ended up – well I don't need to explain.'

'No Jack you don't.'

'We're here now,' said Jack pulling into the lower entrance car park.

'Right Jack let's hear what everyone has to say and then we'll contact the home office. I'm making no guarantees but I think the pregnancy changes things.'

'I hope so,' said Jack. 'I'll let her explain her so called crimes. I'm sure when you speak to her you'll want to help.'

They entered the Hub and Lois looked up to see a group of worried faces on the landing above. She wondered how many people would get to see two pregnant men, stood next to each other, in one lifetime. The woman on the other side of Aidan must be Bronwyn. All three looked like they had the worries of the world on their shoulders. Jack bounded up the stairs and hugged Ianto. Lois took them more slowly. Gwen hugged her tightly; they had become firm friends since the invasion by the 456, when Lois had risked all to help Torchwood.

'Well Gwen, never a dull moment with Torchwood. Let's all sit down and discuss the situation. Ianto any chance of some of your lovely coffee?'

'Ianto isn't doing coffee at the moment Lois, so I'll get you some.' Jack replied. 'Gwen will you introduce everyone. I won't be long.' He let go of Ianto's hand reluctantly and went to the coffee machine.

They all sat around the table as the introductions were made. Lois listened to what Bronwyn had to say about her so called crimes.

'So,' said Lois, 'this leaves us with the question of what to do. There will be the usual trouble if UNIT find out that you have this alien and that her presence hasn't been reported.' Entering with the coffee, Jack stated simply, 'it wouldn't be the first time. I made tea for you Ianto,' he added placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

'Surely Bron being pregnant makes a difference and I'm carrying our baby as well. They will be born here in just under two weeks time. I will fight to protect her with every weapon I can find.' Aidan put his arm around Bronwyn, who simply leaned her head on to his shoulder.

'We all will,' replied Jack.

'I think I could work out a way to alter Bronwyn's signature, so to speak,' Ellie said. 'As she is basically human while pregnant, we should be able to introduce human blood, which might affect her DNA. I also think that the baby could be affecting the trace and perhaps that's why the bounty hunter hasn't been able to pinpoint the exact location.'

'Let's leave anything too drastic until we have to,' Gwen replied.

'I'll contact the Home Secretary and see what he says. Bridget will support us in guiding his decision. Is there somewhere I can make a private call without your usual monitoring systems?' Lois got up.

'Use my office,' said Gwen.

Lois went off and shut the door.

'No I'm not going to turn on the microphone Aidan. Yes I know there is one. I pay the bills for your tech stuff!'

The three of them that were pregnant all had to go to the bathroom. All had found themselves visiting more often as time went on. Ianto and Aidan stood side by side.

'Are you alright Aidan? I'm sure that they can't make her go back. She hasn't committed any crimes. Are you finding the pregnancy any easier?'

'I'm trying not to think Ianto. I know you're loving this but to me it's all wrong. I can't bear the thought that they might not help us. Do you think Jack could contact the Doctor?'

'I'm not sure. I know Martha could though and she's said that she'll help with the birth. They wouldn't consider sending Bron back before then.'

As they left the room they met Bronwyn outside. She and Aidan simply stood holding each other as tight as two pregnant people could. Ianto left them and returned to the board room.

'How's it going?' Ianto asked seeing that Lois was still in Gwen's office. As he spoke Lois put the phone down. She had a serious look on her face and Jack swallowed hard. As she came in the door all eyes looked at her face questioning, searching for some idea of what had been said.

'Well?' Aidan asked as she came in the room.

'Good news,' Lois stated simply. 'The Home Secretary is prepared to support Bronwyn, as you're pregnant and your partner is human. He believes that on the basis of the Human Rights Act that your baby needs its mother and has a right to a family life. They are going to inform the bounty hunter and will let us know when so we can listen to the conversation. Just then Lois' phone buzzed.

'Yes Bridget, in two hours time, on channel 431. Thanks for letting us know.'

The two hours passed by incredibly slowly. Johnson and Ellie had gone out to get some food and they had all tried to eat something.

Exactly two hours later the sound system crackled into life and the voice of Bridget Spears could be heard. No doubt the memories Bridget had of dealing with the 456 would be clear in her mind. Still at least this time an invasion wasn't threatened.

'This is agent 55432 of the Alison system. The time for you to reply has ended. I demand you hand over the criminal, Squee.'

'We have considered your demands,' Bridget replied calmly, 'but we will not be sending this person back to you. We do not consider the crimes you have mentioned to be crimes and have decided to give Squee asylum on our planet. If you threaten us in any way we will blast you out of the sky. Please understand that this planet is not defenceless. Check your records. We have dealt with threats from the Sycorax and the 456. We will not hesitate in dealing with you if you point any weapons in our direction.'

'This alien means nothing to you. Why are you prepared to help? I could take out one of your large cities if I wanted to do so.'

'Yes, but out weapons are capable to taking down your ship the moment you prepare to fire. Are you prepared to take that risk? Is the bounty on this one alien worth giving your life for? Ask yourself that. I'm sure your masters will understand. We are prepared to send this broadcast to you so that you can show why you have returned empty handed. The alien you want will be kept on this planet, supervised by us and will be no threat to anyone. What is your reply?'

'You leave me with no choice.'

Everyone looked at each other terrified that he was going to fire but instead the ship began to move into outer space.

'I assume you are tracking this Torchwood and have realised that he has gone,' Bridget said, not being able to remove the note of triumph in her tone. 'You are going to have to give us some assurances Gwen that Bronwyn will be supervised closely.'

'I think I can guarantee that at least one of my team will be doing that,' Gwen replied. Thank you Bridget and could you tell the Home Secretary that we appreciate his support.'

'Well, thank goodness for that,' Gwen said. They all breathed heavy sighs of relief until Bronwyn suddenly groaned and grabbed her stomach.

'Aidan,' she said holding on to him, 'I think the baby is coming early.'

**Oh a cliff-hanger!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this has taken a while and once again I've got carried away without finishing and so there will be two more chapters after this one. **

Chapter 20 – New beginnings

'I think its coming Aidan. Please help me it's early. I don't want to lose my baby.' Bronwyn was desperately clutching her stomach. Aidan looked around the room. 'Do something someone. Ellie we need you.'

'Ellie what do you want us to do?' Jack asked.

'Right, firstly let's get them down to the aut – medical room. We were going to set up a birthing room but it's not ready yet so we'll have to make do. Jack, Ianto I need the portable scanner and the Bekkaran scanner. Can you manage? Gwen we need an incubator, just in case. We don't know what we're dealing with here. We can use the one in the hothouse. Could you and Johnson get it sorted and on the trolley, to bring it down? Okay everyone we need to be prepared as we don't even know how the baby will come out and what it will look like.'

People scattered; Ellie and Aidan helped Bronwyn down to the autopsy room. She didn't want to lie down yet so she sat with Aidan holding her hand. The contractions were coming about every six minutes now. Jack arrived with Ianto and the scanners. Having handed them over they retired to the balcony. Ianto sat down holding his own bump and looked at Jack, who tried to smile reassuringly. Bronwyn screamed again, squeezing Aidan's hand and Ellie said, 'time to lie down; those contractions have quickened. I think it's time. The scanner shows the baby's heartbeat is strong and the lungs are formed enough. I assume the baby will be human in appearance as it doesn't know anything else.'

'I don't know,' Bronwyn gasped. 'Aidan you need to be there so it can see you and bond to your appearance. It will fix on whoever it sees first and that must be you. Then it will stay human until its cognitive ability works out that it can change, if it wants to. It's a defence mechanism we use just in case we give birth in difficult circumstances.'

Gwen and Johnson appeared with the improvised incubator in case it was needed.

'Stay at this end,' Ellie ordered. 'We need to make sure the baby sees Aidan first. Can you deliver if I stay out of the way because it's coming now? Are you okay Bron?'

'Yes I've managed to adjust myself a bit to make it easier. My body is allowing me to change slightly to accommodate the baby and make it less painful for me.'

'I can see the head I think,' Aidan shouted. Suddenly the baby was pushed out.

'Wipe its eyes, Aidan,' Bronwyn shouted. Aidan did as he was told and his eyes locked onto his son's face. There was an imperceptible change as the baby seemed to define its shape and reform to conform to what it saw. Aidan cut the cord and Ellie tied it off so he could take the baby to show to Bronwyn. There was no doubting who its father was as a shock of bright red hair had appeared, almost out of nowhere. Aidan's smile was so broad. He felt his own baby kick, as if it was suddenly keen to join its brother. As Ellie finished and began mopping up, Aidan handed the baby to Bronwyn who had tears rolling down her face. Jack was hugging an emotional Ianto and even Johnson had a tear in her eye as she remembered being there when Alice gave birth.

'Can I just check him over a minute?' Ellie asked. She ran the scanner over the baby. 'Everything seems fine. I don't think we'll need the incubator. The lungs are developed enough for the baby to breathe on his own. I'm reading slight body alterations as if he's not really settled into a form yet. Is that normal?'

'Not sure,' said Bronwyn. 'Babies usually come in liquid form and imprint the pattern they are shown. That's why Aidan had to be there. The baby has chosen to be a male with red hair, just like his Dad.'

By now Bronwyn just wanted to get up. She shook herself and Aidan looked on in wonder as she reformed her body to her pre-baby state. Gwen said, 'my God, it took me months to lose my baby fat. That's so amazing.'

'Sorry,' Bron said, 'but now the baby's born I can change again.'

'Oh well, let's get you up to one of the bedrooms. We'll set up a cot and you need some sleep after you've fed him.' Gwen began organising things.

'Gwen, how do I feed him? I know this sounds silly and I should have checked for myself, but I don't actually know what humans do.'

Ellie laughed. 'We'll get you upstairs and I'm sure that Gwen will give you the benefit of her experience.'

Once Bron and baby were settled they left them with Aidan and returned to the boardroom.

'One down and two to go,' said Ellie. 'I think I'll need Martha for the other two. I'll give her a ring. You're due in about ten days but I'll ask her to come a couple of days early, just in case. If it's okay with you Gwen I'm going to pop home myself. I need a bit of a rest and something to eat other than pizza.' Jack raised an eyebrow and said, 'I'll come down and see you out. I could do with some air and I'll get us some sandwiches for a change.'

Once outside Jack checked on Ellie. 'Are you okay? You look a bit pale.'

'Yeah I'm fine; I just need to top up my plasma supplies and it's in the fridge at home. Thankfully, there wasn't the blood we normally get but Ianto and Aidan will be different; they'll need caesareans. That's why I want Martha there. I'll get home Jack and sort myself out. Thanks, now you hurry and get back to Ianto. I suspect he's a little overwhelmed about what his condition really means, now he's witnessed a birth. I imagine Aidan is even worse.' Ellie walked to her car and Jack got the food and returned to the Hub.

During the next few days things passed quietly. There were the usual weevils to deal with but nothing else. Ianto and Aidan were getting more nervous as the day they would have their babies got nearer. Ellie planned to do them both together side by side, with Martha there. She was due to arrive tomorrow, a couple of days before the operations.

Jack came down to see Ellie as she was getting the operating tables prepared. It was easier to do them this way. With Martha there and Jack and Johnson helping, it would make the whole thing go by quickly and lessen her involvement with the blood. Both men were going to be awake for the births and were having epidurals.

'Hi Jack, everything is sorted ready for the births.'

'Bad news I'm afraid Ellie. I've just had Martha on the phone. She's being sent to Geneva by UNIT tomorrow and she can't get out of it, so we're on our own.'

'Bloody hell Jack, we'll have to do them on two separate days. We'll do Aidan first, as he's the most nervous. I'm thinking of putting him out all together. You and Johnson can help and Bronwyn will be there so the baby can bond.'

'Okay,' said Jack warily. 'I'll go and break the bad news to the pregnant pair.'

Jack walked upstairs. Aidan and Ianto were trying to get some sleep. Jack looked down as Ianto lay there. He was asleep, curled up on his side with one hand around his stomach. Jack hated to wake him. Pregnancy had really suited Ianto, except for having to give up coffee. Jack felt his heart expand; how he loved this man. He'd lost him twice and he knew there would be a third time, someday, a long way in the future he hoped. He sat down next to Ianto and kissed him gently. Ianto stirred under his touch and opened his eyes.

'How are you feeling? Sorry to have to wake you but we have a problem; Martha can't come so Ellie is going to do the operations one at a time. She's going to do Aidan tomorrow and you the next day. I'll be there and Johnson will help.' Ianto put a protective hand around his bump as it kicked. Jack put out his hand to feel the movement. As they looked at each other they knew that neither of them wanted to think about the possibility that Jack wasn't the father.

'I know you'll look after me Jack.'

'I'll go and see Aidan. You stay there Ianto and try to get some more rest.

Jack explained to Aidan and Bronwyn. Aidan looked green.

'Do you want to be put under Aidan? Ellie says you can be.' Aidan looked at Bronwyn. 'I think so Jack then I won't be in the way and the baby can bond to Bron.'

The next day came far too quickly for Aidan. He hadn't slept much; the baby, now named Ieuen Jack, had been a bit grizzly and Aidan had just felt too nervous. The operating room was set up. Ianto had decided to observe and Gwen was going to sit with him on the platform above the medical room. Jack and Johnson were ready to help with the basics and Johnson was going to monitor the anaesthesia. They all hoped that the Rift would be quiet because there really wasn't anyone to deal with any problem.

Aidan was put under and Ellie began the preparations. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd find but the Bekkaran scanner showed a womb to the side of the stomach in both men. Jack believed that it would disappear after the birth. Johnson kept an eye on the anaesthetic to make sure that Aidan stayed under.

'I can see the baby,' Ellie said. 'Bron get over here quickly. I need to take it out but it doesn't seem very stable. I'm trying to get its head clear so it can see you.' Ellie picked up the baby which in some ways looked normal and in others was quite fluid. She gave the baby to Bronwyn, as Jack removed the placenta and started to stitch up the layers. Aidan seemed fine and Bronwyn wiped the baby's eyes. As soon as they opened and locked on hers, the baby settled into a human female shape with dark hair and blue eyes. The baby was breathing well and started to cry.

'I'll feed her as well,' Bronwyn said, as she realised she could. 'We don't know if Aidan will be able to and I suspect even if he could he wouldn't want to.'

Ianto looked at Gwen with a startled expression. 'Will I be able to feed mine? I've not thought about it.'

'Who knows Ianto? Do you want to?'

'I don't know. Being pregnant has been strange enough. I bought all the stuff to use a bottle but I know it's better if the first stuff comes from the Mum. I suppose it's a wait and see and moment.'

Jack had just finished stitching with Ellie's help. 'Okay Johnson let's wake him up.'

As they began the Rift alert sounded. 'Damn,' said Gwen. 'Jack with me please. Let's check what we've got. Johnson we might need you.' Jack looked at the monitor.

'It's in the Plass,' he said. The CCTV cameras swept the area until Jack stopped them. There, on the Plass he saw someone and he felt like his heart had stopped too. Standing in front of the Hub entrance was Iestyn. Jack swallowed hard. He had to tell Ianto. What was he going to do if the baby wasn't his? Had Iestyn come to claim Ianto and his child? He watched as Iestyn began to hammer on the tourist office door.

**I always love getting reviews and reply to everyone I get so if you've time ……**

**A/N - News on Torchwood High – I am so happy that so many people have put this on story alert and written some lovely reviews. The next chapter or seven are coming together. I'm sort of getting it in sections and then I need to work out what I'm going to do with it. I will be re-editing the last chapter, as I changed something about what happened with Daz.**

**Thanks again.**

**Pooky**


	22. Chapter 22

**So the penultimate chapter. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this one and stuck with me throughout this story, especially Ravenja and Orion Lyonesse.**

Chapter 21 – Who's the Daddy?

'You'd better let him in, Jack. I'll see him in the boardroom, just me and him and tell Gwen to keep the microphone and CCTV off, will you? You can hover in your office; you can see us from there.'

'But…,' began Jack.

Ianto spoke to reassure, 'I have no intention of going with him, Jack, whatever the outcome. I will tell him that. You might want to remove his wrist strap as well as the weapons, just in case. Just make it so he has to do that to see me. He'll probably want to be here for the birth. Remember he thinks this baby is 100% his! And he'll be wondering why I haven't used this.' Ianto got out the bracelet Iestyn had given him.

'You still carry it round with you,' Jack noticed.

'I just don't want anyone else to get hold of it. Here,' he said, passing it to Jack. 'Put it in the safe and not the one I know the combination to.'

'Its okay, Ianto. I don't need you to do that. I trust you, I just don't trust him!' Jack touched his com, 'Gwen, can you and Johnson bring him up to the boardroom and make sure you take his wrist strap from him, please.'

They could see Iestyn argue but he obviously wanted to get in because he gave up everything and the scanner showed nothing else.

Ianto could feel his heart pounding as Iestyn was brought up the stairs. He looked just as he did when they first met, when he'd fallen in love with him. He felt the baby move. Jack was sat next to him; he felt Jack's arm go around him, protectively or territorially, Ianto wasn't sure but no doubt Jack wanted Iestyn to see how things stood between them. Iestyn was sat opposite Ianto, Gwen and Johnson sat either side of him. Ellie appeared as well and sat at the end of the table.

Gwen started, 'You're here because Ianto has said you can be. Say what you need to say and then you can go!'

'I'll only go when he tells me he wants me to. He's carrying my baby and I still love him, and want them both.'

'Please can you all leave us? You too, Jack. I want to talk to Iestyn by myself. He won't do anything that endangers me because of the baby.'

The others got up and left, Jack deliberately kissed Ianto before he too left the room. Ianto sat quietly and then spoke, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

'Why did you take me to that planet? Did you want me to get pregnant? Did you think I'd stay if I did? Or come back to you when I found out? It's not as simple as that, Iestyn.'

"But you loved me, Ianto! I know you did! And I want us to look after our child together. I want you back! I thought the baby would keep us together. I never wanted you to leave!'

'I said it wasn't that simple. I don't want to come back! I'm with Jack, I decided. It's why I didn't contact you and… the baby isn't necessarily yours either!'

'What! The virus only lasts 24 hours, what did you do? Get here and shag him immediately?'

Ianto blushed. 'I told you it wasn't that simple. You're right, the baby could be Jack's. That virus makes you desperate to have sex with anyone you fancy, and you've always known how I feel about Jack.'

'But you said you wouldn't see him! At least it wasn't your intention to see him, I planned it all carefully.' Iestyn looked over the Jack's office.

'Iestyn, even if it's yours, I'm staying with Jack. It was good with us but you're just not Jack, and you never will be. You were an itch I needed to scratch. I'm sorry to be so blunt.'

'But what if it's mine? Am I expected to do what you want and never see my child? Is there any reason I shouldn't feel used and tossed aside?'

'You feel used!' said Ianto, smoothing his hands over the large bump he was carrying. 'No, Iestyn, I won't stop you seeing it; if the baby is yours you can visit, but there'll always be someone with you. I'm not taking any chances. I'm having the procedure tomorrow; you can stay in one of the rooms here or in a local hotel. But please understand, I'm not going with you whatever the circumstances, and I'm sorry if you think I used you. But let's face it, your motive weren't exactly pure either! You were paid to seduce me!'

'You didn't exactly play hard to get, did you?'

Ianto flinched as the baby kicked again,

'Can I feel it?' Iestyn asked.

'Okay, but be careful.'

As Iestyn got up Jack immediately began to move from his office. When he got to the door, Ianto said, 'It's OK, Jack. I know what I'm doing.'

Tears welled up in Iestyn's eyes; both the other men could see that this had been more than a ploy to keep Ianto. The Welshman swallowed back the emotion he was feeling; he had loved Iestyn, just not enough, not as he loved Jack.

'Iestyn, you've got all of time and space to find someone. I'm sure you will.'

'That's not the problem, Ianto. I find people everyday of the week! They're just not you! I'll stay in St David's tonight; I know the ropes of 21st century life. What time is the procedure tomorrow?'

'It should be around 10 o'clock, so be here before that. I'm not going to be completely knocked out. Ellie will do a DNA test using the alien scanner as soon as the baby is born, and then we'll know one way or the other!'

Ianto touched his com, 'Gwen, Johnson, could you see him out please?'

Jack stood on the balcony and watched Iestyn leave. When he came back in, he sat beside Ianto, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. It was a kiss full of need laced with joy, a kiss that felt like it could go on forever, until the baby kicked Jack.

'This one is really jumping around,' Jack said. 'We'd better be ready, just in case it wants to come early.'

'I'm going to see Aidan,' Ianto said. He kissed Jack on the forehead and went to the bedrooms behind the offices. Aidan was there with Bron, a baby on either side of the bed. 'How are you two doing?' Ianto asked. Bronwyn looked great; being able to shape shift was a brilliant way of getting rid of any stretch marks. Aidan, however, looked somewhat worse for wear and was lying in bed.

'So have you decided on a name yet?' Ianto asked.

'Yes, we're naming her for my grandmothers,' Aidan explained. 'She will be Ceinwen Rose Evans.'

'We've got some other good news,' Bronwyn said. 'Aidan's asked me to marry him and I've said yes. We can get the paper work sorted and we're going to have a lovely wedding.'

Ianto smiled, thinking about other Torchwood occasions he's been to. At least at this wedding, the bride was unlikely to be suddenly pregnant!

'Have you decided how you're going to explain Ieuen and Ceinwen to your family?' Ianto asked.

'I'll just have to say that we've known each other for sometime,' Aidan replied. 'I'll tell Jase the truth. They may question it but in the end they'll just be happy to get grandchildren! Hopefully the scar won't be too bad but I might have to give up the rugby altogether! I suppose I could say I was involved in an accident while abroad.' Aidan yawned. 'Sorry Ianto, I'm tired. I did give birth this morning.'

Bronwyn spoke, 'Ianto, pick up Ieuen and I'll bring Ceinwen. We can go and show them off to the others and let Aidan sleep.'

They returned to the boardroom and Jack got all soppy, looking at Ianto holding Ieuen. 'By this time tomorrow you'll be holding your own,' Jack said.

'Our own,' Ianto replied. 'Our own.'

They spent the night in each others arms, knowing that the events of the next day would sort things out once and for all. Iestyn appeared at 9 a.m. He gave up his weapons and wrist strap without fuss and was escorted to the medical room. He sat at the side, watching as preparations were made. Ianto had the epidural so it was just a question of waiting for it to kick in. Ellie checked what he could feel and when she was satisfied, a screen was placed to separate Ianto from the caesarean. It was an anxious moment as Ellie began cutting but soon she could see the baby.

'Is it alright?' Ianto asked.

'It looks fine. Stop being impatient, just let me get it out,' Ellie replied. 'As soon as I have, could you get the afterbirth and start stitching, Johnson?'

She pulled the baby out, cut the cord and handed it over to Ianto. 'You have a baby girl, Ianto!'

He beamed as his baby was laid on his chest; Jack and Iestyn stood up, either side of him, neither knowing what to do, each wondering if the baby was his. Ianto knew instantly. The eyes were his but everything else belonged to her father. Ellie swabbed the baby immediately and then helped Johnson finish the stitching. 'This shouldn't take long,' Ellie said, 'if we use the alien tech. Have you decided what you're going to call her?'

'She is Carys Eleanor,' Ianto explained.

Ten long minutes later Ellie returned with the results. Jack's DNA was already on file which would make it easier to match the baby's.

'So?' Ianto asked; Jack and Iestyn stood quietly. Ellie handed over the results to Ianto; he smiled and held his hand out to Jack. 'Her name is Carys Eleanor Harkness Jones!'

'No,' Iestyn yelled. 'Let me look at that.'

'It's there is black and white Iestyn. The baby is mine,' Jack replied. 'Now there's no reason for you to stay is there?'

Iestyn looked at Ianto. 'I'm sorry that things ended up like this Iestyn but this is what I want. I'm sure you'll find someone to spend your life with.

'Oh don't doubt that Ianto Jones. I'll have someone to spend my life with very soon. You were right; it isn't that simple. I loved you Ianto. I thought we'd bring our children up together. Now she'll never know her brother.' Ianto's jaw dropped. 'What?' he said.

'Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant.' And with that he disappeared.

'How did he do that? We took his wrist strap from him.' Gwen looked at the strap in her pocket.

'It's not real. It's fake,' Gwen said.

Ianto looked at Jack and then his daughter, lying in his arms. For the rest of his life he would know that somewhere, in some time and place he had a child who he was never going to see. Jack seeing his distress simply hugged him, as Ianto wept bitter tears.

**Sorry it's a bit angsty at the end. Next chapter is the last one. If you are reading and have time it's lovely to get reviews.**

**Thanks**

**Pooky**

**PS I've written the Prologue of my new story. I'll post if at the same time as the last chapter of this. Or if you review you can have it now.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well here it is the last chapter. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I wanted to create my own characters that worked. I hope I have achieved that. **

Chapter 22 – A wedding

'I thought you'd have been able to do that yourself Ianto,' said Jack, sounding slightly amused as he watched the Welshman struggling with his tie.

'I've never done one of these cravat things before,' replied Ianto, irritated with himself.

'Come here gorgeous, I'll do it for you.' Jack kissed Ianto and undid the mess he'd made of his tie. He then expertly put it back together. They both stood back and looked at each other, as they stood in grey morning suits, immaculate white shirts and matching purple ties.

'You look good enough to eat Mr Jones.'

'Later Jack, time and a place, as you've often told me!' Ianto raised an eyebrow. 'And you're not so bad yourself Captain. Are you ready to do this?'

'Yeah, let's go.' Jack picked up baby Carys' cot and they left the hotel room to go downstairs. Entering the room where the wedding was due to be held they could see Aidan pacing back and for at the front of the room. Ianto went to his friend and stopped him moving.

'Aidan, it's okay, you're panicking. Everything is sorted. A lot of the guests are here already and Jase is out here manning the barricades. I've checked the catering, Jase has the rings and the babies are fine.'

'Yes Ianto, but this is a Torchwood wedding and anything could happen,' Aidan replied.

'The rift predictor says that there is nothing expected in the next few days and if there is the others can handle it anyway. You know we're going to recruit some more team members, as I've decided not to put myself in the field, while the baby is still young.'

'I bet Jack's happy about that,' Aidan said, looking to where the Captain was sat with Carys on his knee.

'Yeah he is. He's lost me twice and I want to be there for Carys. Who knows I might even persuade Jack to have another baby himself!'

'Mmm,' replied Aidan, 'I doubt it.'

'Are your two with Bronwyn?' Ianto asked.

'Yes Johnson and Alice are helping her to get ready. Jack will need to go up ten minutes before. She's thrilled that he's giving her away. I hope the babies behave themselves. Ceinwen is already showing some ability to change at three months.' He stopped before he asked the next question.

'Do you wonder about your other child Ianto? Do you think he was telling the truth?'

'Knowing Iestyn I think he was. I wish things hadn't ended up like this and I hope some day he'll let me see the baby. Mind you, he could bring me a child of any age and who knows what my son or daughter will have been told about me.'

The wedding was due to begin at eleven a.m. It was now ten and people were beginning to drift into the room. Ianto began seating them. Of course, the bride had no family on the planet but the Torchwood team and friends and relatives meant that Bronwyn's side began to fill up with people. Aidan came from a big family with a brother and two sisters. His brother, Sean, had just entered a civil partnership and Aidan had been the best man. He entered now with his partner, Graeme closely followed by Aidan's sisters and parents. They came to the front and all hugged him, trying to stop him being so nervous. They'd wondered about the babies and how they had appeared so quickly but Aidan had hinted that he worked for Torchwood and strangely they stopped asking questions. After all they loved Bron and the babies.

Alice and Johnson came in carrying the twins, as people thought of them, and leading their daughter, Marie. As soon as she saw Jack, Marie was off running down the aisle towards her beloved Granddad. She knew who he was and sometime they would explain why Granddad didn't get any older. Marie wanted to sit on his knee. He pulled her into a hug.

'Hi Dad,' said Alice. They were now closer to each other after all that had happened with Steven. Alice would never completely forgive Jack but she had found happiness with Alice and now they had Marie as well. 'I'll take her and Carys, Dad. I think Bron wants you up there now.' They took their seats and Ianto went out with Jack to relieve Jase from showing people in just as Gwen, Rhys and Gareth arrived.

'You look devastatingly handsome Ianto,' Rhys observed.

'Rhys Williams are you on the turn?' Gwen asked laughing.

'Not with you around, love,' he replied, hugging his wife.

'You're on the left next to Alice and Jenny. Jack's gone upstairs to get Bronwyn. I think nearly everyone else is here now.'

'So what about you and Jack then? Any plans?' asked Gwen.

'Oh I don't know. I know Carys will always have someone to look after her. We've talked about it but neither of us has asked the other on one knee and we got the rings anyway.' Rhys thought Ianto looked a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation and wondered if Jack had let him down or if Ianto was upset that Jack hadn't asked.

Just then Jack appeared at the top of the stairs with Bronwyn. She looked beautiful. Of course that was always easier when you could choose what you looked like. She glided down the stairs on Jack's arm and Gwen and Rhys hurried to take their places. Ianto kissed both Jack and Bronwyn and went into the main room to signal their arrival.

'Well Bron, who'd have thought that when you turned up on Christmas Eve that within the year you'd be a mother and getting married.'

'Yeah Jack and it's all thanks to you. I've never been happier in my life. Thank you so much.' Bron hugged Jack, who gave her one of his broadest smiles in return.

The service went without a hitch. Unknown to each other all had come with retcon in their pockets, remembering Gwen's wedding and the party for Gareth. But this time there was no alien in search of its child and no mad scientist aiming to kill the team. The speeches were made; Jack's being typically Jack was laced with innuendo. Rhys couldn't resist heckling.

'So Captain, when are you planning on making an honest man of Ianto, as you're extolling the virtues of marriage?' Ianto held his breath wondering how much Jack would say. Jack just smiled.

'Ianto knows how I feel about him and for the record the deed is already done. Sorry folks we didn't want any fuss so we had out partnership ceremony last week.' He showed off the ring. A gasp went around the room and Ianto's grin was infectious as people offered their congratulations.

'Anyway enough of me. Raise your glasses to Aidan and Bron. Long life and happiness always.'

The meal was consumed, the music began; people got drunk and the dancing got worse. The hotel service had taken over the babysitting. Aidan and Bron were concerned and hoped that Ceinwen would behave. Jack and Ianto enjoyed themselves and spent a lot of the night dancing to every slow dance. By midnight all were worse for wear and those staying at the hotel began to turn in. Ianto stepped outside and sat on a bench in the garden. He just wanted a bit of time to think. He had everything he'd ever wanted; true his life hadn't gone quite as planned. He'd expected to be married and become a parent, but not to a man, and a man like Jack at that, and not to have actually carried the child himself. He adored Carys and was quite happy to give up the dangerous stuff for a while. He'd still be working at the Hub but not going out into the field. He knew he loved Jack and he knew Jack loved him. For a long time he had doubted that but now he was sure. He knew he would die in time but he'd done it before, so he could live with that. He knew whatever, that he would never lose Jack and neither would Carys. As he wondered what his other child was like he heard a cry coming from behind one of the nearby bushes. He got up and walked towards the sound. Tucked slightly under one of the laurel bushes he saw a sort of case and found a baby lying in it. Attached to the baby was a note.

_This is Aderyn, your son. He's three months old and he has your lovely face. I can't keep him with my lifestyle. He needs stability; he needs you. Please know Ianto that I truly loved you, more than I ever expected to ever love anyone. I will return to see him occasionally, if I can and if you'll let me, but I know that you and Jack will look after him. Don't hate me Ianto please._

_All my love,_

_Iestyn_

Across the lawn he saw a tall figure in the moonlight for a moment and then he was gone. Ianto picked up the baby. Iestyn was right; he was the image of Ianto. As he held Aderyn he heard movement behind him.

'Ianto this is where you are. I thought Carys was upstairs.'

'This isn't Carys, Jack.' Ianto handed Jack the note. 'You are going to be alright about this aren't you?' Jack looked up at Ianto after reading the note.

'He looks like you and he is distantly related to me after all. How could I say no to anyone who looks as gorgeous as his Dad?' Jack kissed Ianto and put his arm around him. Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder.

'We'd better be getting to bed then,' Ianto said. 'We can explain this in the morning and I need to spend some quality time with you before these two get old enough to interfere.'

Back in their room they settled the babies down and undressed each other slowly, savouring every kiss and each caress. Tongues and hands explored the bodies that they knew so well but never got bored of.

'Should we be doing this with them in the room? Jack asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

'Please Jack, just love me. We've been through so much to get to this point. I tried to fight it at first but I wanted you from the first moment I saw you, before I even understood what I was feeling, and I want you now, so much.' Jack began again kissing and nipping at Ianto's skin and running his fingers over his scar. He heard Ianto moan as he reached his destination.

'Now?' Jack asked.

'Yes please Jack, now.'

Later in the early hours of the morning Jack and Ianto lay entwined in each other's arms, tired but content. Their babies lay quietly next to the bed. Ianto pinched himself hard and said, 'ouch!'

'Ianto what's the matter?' said Jack, sounding concerned.

'Just pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming or dead. This is so different from how I expected my life to be but it's so perfect. I love you so much Jack. I know it sounds trite and it's more than a little unusual but you've made me whole. I have everything I've ever wanted and never expected. I can't believe that I have them and you, and I know that you're going to be there forever. With them I'm immortal too; some part of me will live on in them and they'll never be alone because you'll be there to protect them.' Jack pulled Ianto more tightly into his arms.

'I love you, Ianto Jones and I will love and protect them with all my lives.'

'I know Jack; even when you couldn't say it, I knew. You'll go on fighting aliens and saving the world but I know you'll come home to us.'

'I will Ianto, I promise, today, tomorrow, and always.'

**Please review if you've time. A lot of people have read this but don't review and I'd like a few opinions on the story. I know a happy ending. I'm going to leave these characters now and go back to Torchwood High. I have a new story in mind and I will publish the prologue for it. It may be a while until I start writing it unless the plot bunnies get me.**

**Thanks**

**Pooky**


End file.
